Man in the Iron Maskbook 1
by Lela333
Summary: Based on the movie Man in the Iron Mask. with a new twist and a new character! Finished! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"D'Artagnan? D'Artagnan, where are you?"

D'Artagnan, captain of the King's musketeers, looked up. He stood. "In here, Celeste," he called.

A young woman appeared in the doorway. She smiled brightly at him. "You sent for me?"

D'Artagnan smiled and held out his hand. "I did."

She swept into the room with all the grace of a queen and took his hand and sat down.

D'Artagnan perched on the edge of his desk, still holding her small hand. He was a handsome man, with long brown hair and brown eyes. He studied her hand for a moment and then looked at her. "Louis spoke to me."

Celeste's face didn't change and she tugged her hand from his quickly. "Yes, I can imagine he did." She rose to her feet. "But since he has nothing I wish to hear, I must…"

"Sit."

"D'Artagnan…."

"Celeste, sit."

Celeste glared at him. "What do I have to say to him for him to understand!"

D'Artagnan sighed and looked toward his window. "Celeste…"

"He only wants to get me in his bed. And you know it!" Celeste was a beautiful young woman of twenty-one. She had black hair and blue eyes. "I love one man." Her eyes filled with a strange sadness. It was a resigned sadness. "And he can never love me," she said softly.

"Damn it!" exclaimed D'Artagnan. He let go of her hand and stood and strode angrily over to the window.

Celeste looked at her hands. "I serve the King, D'Artagnan. Is that not enough for you? I am probably the only female musketeer in the histry of the musketeers!"

"He's mad for you, Celeste," said D'Artagnan.

"For my body. Which I do not give to him. I give him nothing, as a matter a fact," said Celeste.

"Can you not at least give him a chance?"

"No. Not even that."

D'Artagnan turned from the window. "You are making this very hard for me!"

"It is not my job to make things easy for you, D'Artagnan!" snapped Celeste.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Celeste smiled winningly and came over to him. "Because I love you, D'Artagnan."

D'Artagnan sighed. "And I love you, Celeste and you know it. But Louis…"

"Is almost as lustful as Porthos," said Celeste lightly. "But even Porthos knows better to try for me. But come, let us speak of better things." She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a folded note and held it up.

D'Artagnan looked at it. "What's that?"

"From Anne."

At those two words, D'Artagnan snatched the note and went to his desk and sat down.

Celeste took his place at the window and looked out. She looked at the Paris sky. It was a beautiful blue. The same color as Aramis's eyes. Celeste sighed and turned away.

D'Artagnan had already read the letter. He reread it and then sat quiet for a moment. Then he put the note in his pocket and reached for his pen. For the next few moments all that could be heard was his pen scribbling on a piece of paper. He finished and blew on it to dry it. He stood as he folded it and then held it out to Celeste.

Celeste took it and stuck it up her long sleeve of her light yellow dress. "I'll take this to her. Then I am going into the city."

"It's dangerous," said D'Artagnan instantly.

"Only because your King does not feed the people."

"Celeste."

Celeste raised her eyebrows. "You can only ignore the facts for so long, D'Artagnan. Someone could get hurt. Someone you love."

"Louis wants to know if you're going to come to his garden party."

"I will come. With Aramis."

"Aramis?"

Celeste nodded. "Yes. He has agreed to bring me."

"You should tell him you love him, Celeste."

"I cannot," said Celeste instantly. "He has given his life to God."

"He has given his life to God many times and always ends up back in his uniform," said D'Artagnan. "Perhapes if you where to tell him, it would not be his country that drew him from the preisthood this time."

"I cannot tell him, D'Artagnan," said Celeste. "Perhaps…Perhaps one day I will. But today is not that day." She smiled at him. She stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later."

D'Artagnan watched as she went quickly down the hall and disappeared around the corner. Slowly he went back to his seat and sat down. Celeste was the only child of his sister, who had died giving birth to Celeste. D'Artagnan had taken Celeste and raised her in the palace, where he was a rising musketeer. By the time she was ten, he was the Captain of the musketeers and Celeste was almost always in the courtyard, sword fighting with various musketeers. At fifteen, Porthos, Athos and Aramis where her constant companions. But it was when she was nineteen that Louis began seriously pursuing her. She had grown up with him as one of her playmates but had never found him appealing. One year later, she had fallen madly in love with Aramis, who was twenty years older than her.

D'Artagnan sighed. It was a rare thing for love to be easy. And both he and Celeste knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anne?"

Anne, the Queen Mother, turned. She was a beautiful young woman, having been married to the old king when she was nineteen and now at forty, her eyes seemed to be the only thing that had aged. Anne had fallen in love with D'Artagnan the moment she had set foot in the palace and saw him. The king died three years after they where married and Anne had gradually faded into the background of palace life. She kept few around her but one that she always welcomed, was Celeste. Partly because she was D'Artagnan's niece but also partly because Celeste was so bright and outgoing. She lifted Anne's spirits.

"Celeste, I was waiting for you."

"And you do not wait in vain." Celeste handed her D'Artagnan's note. "I shall leave you to read your note in peace."

"We must talk later," said Anne.

"We shall," promised Celeste as she left the Queen's chambers. She hurried down the hall and through several more hallways until she came her own small apartments. Directly across the hallway where her Uncle's apartments. Celeste entered her own and came out moments later, in a drastically different outfit. It was the uniform of the musketeers. Sized down to fit her small, delicate body, it was identical to the one her Uncle wore. Everything from her black pants, long black shirt and blue overlaying cape, was just like what the musketeers wore. Her silver sword was buckled around her small waist and she had black boots on. She put her blue hat on, complete with a blue feather and went the down the hallway.

The stable master greeted her by name. "Off again, Mademoiselle Celeste?"

"Of course." Celeste turned her stallion around and galloped out of the stable. She stopped only when she was outside the large stately monastery that was set next to the cathedral of Notre Dame. She swung off her horse's back and hurried inside, taking off her hat as she quickly wove her way through the confusing passageways. She knocked softly on a door.

"Who is it?" came a deep voice.

"Celeste."

There was a moment of silence and the door opened. "Celeste! How good to see you." Aramis, retired musketeer, looked down both halls and then pulled her inside. He smiled at her. "How are you?"

Celeste tossed her hat on the table. "Well. And you?"

"Much better now that you have come to brighten my day." Aramis sat back down at his desk. "How go things at the palace?"

Celeste sighed. She stood in front of him. "Louis is starting to rant about the Jesuits."

Aramis's smile faded. "Really?"

"Yes. He's blaming the riots on them."

Aramis smacked his hand down on the table angrily. "And D'Artagnan?"

"I tried to tell him they have no food but he's not listening. He's become…preoccupied."

"Is that all?"

"No," said Celeste. She turned away from him. "There's more."

Aramis waited but when she said nothing, he stood. He came around and bent to look into her face. "What is it?"

"Louis…Louis spoke to D'Artagnan about me. And my refusals of his attention."

Something flickered in Aramis's eyes. He wouldn't have admitted it for the world at that moment, but he was in love. With Celeste none the less. And he rankled him the way Louis pursued her. He had been in love with her since she was nineteen. But he was a preist. And she was a beautiful, ravishing young girl with the world at her finger tips. "And what did D'Artagnan say?"

"He asked me to try and like him."

"How could he do something like that?"

"He wants nothing but Louis's happiness."

"Even at the cost of his own niece?"

"Aramis," warned Celeste. It angered her whenever anyone spoke ill of her dear Uncle. D'Artagnan did the best he could and Celeste would have nothing bad said about him. Especially in the light of the secrets that she knew. "We have more important things to talk about."

"You're right. My position as the Jesuit leader is becoming more and more dangerous," said Aramis.

"And my being a Jesuit, the only female Jesuit, it even more dangerous," said Celeste. "Not only for me, but for D'Artagnan as well. I'm staking far more than I care to on this."

"What do you mean?" asked Aramis.

"If it was just my life, my reputation that I was staking, I wouldn't care. But D'Artagnan…I don't feel right putting him in this danger."

"You're far too independent for a woman," said Aramis. "And you're right. D'Artagnan would have my head if he knew any of this. The very thought of it…I putting his beloved niece in danger…"

"And yours would be forfeit to him." Celeste looked at Aramis. "Aramis, we must do something about the riots. The city is crawling with would-be assassins. Anne and I fear for D'Artagnan."

"And what does Louis say to all this? Cannot he not give them the food they seek?"

"You are stupid if you think Louis would give them anything," said Celeste.

Aramis sighed. He leaned against his desk. "I often wonder if things would be different if the younger had stayed and the older had gone."

"It is useless to wonder such things now," said Celeste. "What's done is done. We must look to the future of Paris."

Aramis looked at her for a long moment. "Yes. Yes, we must."

They where silent for a few moments.

Suddenly Celeste turned to him. "Have you seen Athos lately?"

"No," said Aramis. "I've been up to my neck with the Jesuits."

"Neither have I," said Celeste. "I've been clutching my dresses up to my neck, fending off Louis."

Aramis's face went dark.

"But I have seen Porthos." Celeste smiled. "Quite often."

Aramis groaned. "He pesters me all the time."

"He does not pester me. He makes me laugh," said Celeste.

Aramis looked at her. "Then I guess he is good for something."


	3. Chapter 3

D'Artagnan rode through the narrow streets, his horse's hooves clattering on the cobblestones.

Suddenly, several beggars caught sight of him. They where moving through the streets, breaking windows as they went and stealing any food they could find. As soon as they saw D'Artagnan, the rocks in their hands went flying at him instead of the windows.

D'Artagnan ducked gracefully and continued right on ridding. He was getting used to the hostility. He rode quickly into the courtyard of the monastery next to Notre Dame. He reigned in his horse and watched the priests as they gave out food to the beggars that where gathered in the courtyard. He felt the glares on the royal symbols on his uniform. But the people parted and let him through as he swung off his horse and went inside. He paused when he saw parked over to the side of the courtyard, a big rickety carriage.

He smiled. "Porthos!" His head came around when he heard drunken giggling far ahead of him.

There where four people that where moving slowly down the hallway that Celeste had come down not too long ago. Three of them where women dressed in tight, low cut, gaudy dresses and the fourth was Porthos, a former musketeer, who was now a nobleman of great wealth.

He stopped in front of Aramis's door. "Here we are! Aramis! Aramis, Porthos is here!"

Aramis opened his eyes and slowly his head came around.

Celeste was sitting at his desk, writing. Her head came up and her face was wreathed in smiles. She glanced at Aramis.

Aramis sighed. "I was trying to pray," he muttered.

Porthos kicked the door open and shoved the women inside.

Celeste stood to her feet as the women came spilling into the room. A strange look came over her face and her eyes shot to Aramis.

The three women stopped short at what they saw, instantly sobered.

Porthos barreled in. "ARAMIS! Porthos…" He too stopped.

Aramis has always been the most theological of the four musketeers. And he was still ruthlessly brilliant. He was still lean and his body powerful and very handsome. But right then, he was kneeling at his own private altar.

Celeste pressed her fingers to her lips to keep from laughing.

Porthos shrugged. "Sorry, my dears."

The women giggled nervously as they began slowly backing away.

"Go on now," said Porthos. "Leave his holiness alone."

"Porthos!" Celeste could contain herself no longer.

Porthos turned. "Celeste!" he roared. "Come to me!"

Celeste ran across the room and threw herself into Porthos's arms.

Aramis, who still had his back to them, opened his eyes.

Porthos swung her into the air and planted a kiss on her cheek. "My dear, you are the most beautiful woman in the world!" He drug her across the room and heaved himself into a seat next to the praying Aramis. He tugged Celeste into her lap.

Celeste's hair, which she had kept back into a braid while she had her uniform on, had tumbled loose and hung around her like a glorious halo.

"Please revel with me, Aramis. I need my spirits lifted. I'm old, I'm weak and my strength is almost gone and…"

"You have Celeste in your lap," growled Aramis. "Does that not lift your sprits enough?"

Porthos looked at Celeste.

She slid her arms around his neck. "I do love you so, Porthos."

"Oh my dear." Porthos smacked a kiss right on her lips loudly. "I love you too. You are the one woman in all the world that I would marry."

"Be quiet, you fat fool," said Aramis. "Can't you see I'm praying?"

"Just because you say that, does not mean I would marry you, dear Porthos. You are good for a kiss though," said Celeste, her eyes dancing.

Porthos turned to him. "I just said you're praying! Are you deaf too? I know you're blind because if you had seen the women that just walked out of here, you'd have tears in your eyes."

D'Artagnan stood outside the half closed door and smiled. He just stood there and listened to his old friends.

Aramis sighed as he tried to ignore him. "There are more important things in life than women. And…" He opened one eye and looked at Porthos and Celeste. "I was in the company of Celeste."

Porthos looked at Celeste.

She winked at him. "I do get around," said Celeste.

D'Artagnan grinned.

Porthos looked at Aramis. "Really? If you can name me one thing, one single thing, that is more sublime than a woman, I will buy you a new cathedral."

Both Aramis's eyes popped open as he rose to the bait. "Forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?" Porthos sighed. "Aramis, my friend, you need to put a little spice in your life."

Aramis's eyebrows rose.

"You are getting older than I."

"Old?" Aramis reached out and grabbed Celeste from Porthos's lap. He pulled her down in front of him and sealed his lips to hers roughly.

Celeste almost gasped in fright but instead her arms slipped around his neck.

Porthos stared.

D'Artagnan peeked around the door and his eyes widened.

Aramis held her close and kissed her deeply. Then he let her go and looked at Porthos. "There! I have spice! And forgiveness!" He looked up at the crucifix and crossed himself.

Porthos stared at him and then looked at Celeste.

She was staring at Aramis with a strange look of happiness in her eyes. She touched her slightly bruised lips gently with her fingers.

"Forgiveness?" repeated Porthos. Suddenly, he let out a loud fart.

D'Artagnan actually stepped back from the door.

There was a spilt second of silence.

"Forgive me," muttered Porthos.

Celeste looked at Aramis.

His fingers where clamped on his rosary beads as he tried to keep praying.

"Am I forgiven?" asked Porthos.

Celeste burst out laughing. Her eyes where brimming with merriment.

Aramis's eyes popped open. He grabbed Celeste and swung her out of the way. He backhanded Porthos hard.

Porthos shook his head to clear it. "I observe your forgiveness isn't sweeter than a woman!"

Aramis stood to his feet, lifting Celeste as well. "Can't you see I'm trying to pray, damn it!"

Porthos raised his foot and planted his foot right in Aramis's groin.

Celeste, still laughing, backed away.

Aramis staggered backwards, his face red as he grunted in pain. He grabbed a chair and threw it.

Porthos ducked and picked up the whole table.

D'Artagnan opened the door.

Celeste looked at him. She knew the moment she saw him that he had seen Aramis kiss her.

D'Artagnan winked at her.

She blushed.

Both Porthos and Aramis looked up and said in unison, "D'Artagnan!"

Porthos tossed the table aside easily and grabbed D'Artagnan in a mighty hug. "How are you, D'Artagnan!"

Aramis picked up the chair he had thrown, red with embarrassment.

"So what was happening just now?" asked D'Artagnan.

"A simple theological discussion," said Aramis.

Celeste let a small laugh escape but quieted as soon as Aramis glared at her. But her eyes still danced with laughter.

"Aramis-the King wishes to see you," said D'Artagnan.

Aramis's eyebrows rose. "Still you serve him loyally-though people hurl rotten eggs at his royal emblem." He lifted D'Artagnan's cloak. A piece of egg slid to the ground.

D'Artagnan smiled slightly at him and took his cloak from his hands and let it fall to the floor. "I see your mind is sharp as ever. The king said, 'Right away.'" He looked at Celeste, his eyes twinkling. "Perhaps you should go with him, Celeste." He left the room.

Aramis looked at her. "Yes. Why don't you come with me? We can stop by your apartment so you can change."

"Are we still on for tonight, Celeste?" asked Porthos.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Porthos looked at Aramis. "We are going to the Inn tonight. Come with us, Aramis. And have a good time."

"I have even promised to try and get drunk," said Celeste dryly.

"I have never met a woman who can hold liquor like Celeste," said Porthos. "Never. She holds her liquor even better than Athos."

"He taught me how," said Celeste.

Aramis looked at her. "To see you drunk? I'll be there."

"Oh," said Porthos as he turned to leave. "I forget. For the poor, the ones you were praying for." He handed a purse to Aramis.

Surprised, Aramis reached for it.

But just as he took it, Porthos threw a punch at him. Aramis ducked and they circled each other again.

Suddenly, Porthos stopped. "I wonder how Athos is doing."


	4. Chapter 4

Athos was waiting by his front door as his friends reveled about him. He was gray haired now but still handsome. He was the intelligent one, with a hard crust that masked a sea of emotions and a large heart. He was holding in his hand a small gold ring.

His son, Raoul, came down the stairs. He was wearing his uniform for the French Army. He was nervous and studied himself in the mirror for a long moment. He looked at his father. "Do I look all right?"

Athos smiled at him. "None of the ladies will be able to take their eyes off you."

"I should have asked Celeste what to wear," muttered Raoul. "Still, I care only about Michelle's eyes on me. When should I ask her?"

Athos handed him the gold ring he had been holding. "Perhaps this will help."

Raoul stared at it. "Mother's ring. I can't take this."

"She died giving you to me. And I want to die knowing it is on the finger of the woman my son loves."

Raoul took it and gave his father a hug.

Athos smiled. "Now go. Bring back your fiancée."

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yes." Celeste came out of her apartment, still pinning her curls back.

Aramis looked at her.

She had changed quickly out of her uniform and into a blue and white dress.

"You look beautiful."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you. Will you change into your uniform for the garden party?"

"I suppose."

"It's too hot for your priestly robes," said Celeste.

Aramis offered her his arm and she took it.

"Let's go see King Brat."

"Celeste!"

The palace glowed golden in Parisian sunshine. Carriages full of guests where filling the gates.

King Louis the Fourteenth was the most self-absorbed man in Paris. He would have been handsome if it had not been for that fact.

That was the thought that passed through Celeste's head as the door swung open and her and Aramis entered the room where Louis was.

"Aramis!" exclaimed Louis. "I have been expecting you!"

Aramis bowed and Celeste curtsied.

"Mademoiselle Celeste." Louis nodded to her.

"Your majesty," said Celeste coolly.   
Louis's eyes lingered on her.

"Your birthday celebration, your majesty?" asked Aramis. "I just heard…"

Louis looked at Aramis. "Next week. This is a mere garden party---and I wish to join it, so I will be brief. I am experiencing resistance from the Jesuits."

"Well…perhaps you should speak with them, your majesty," said Aramis slowly.

"I have demanded it—and common priests present themselves! Can you imagine the arrogance? Common Jesuit priests trying to act as my equals, and they refuse to reveal the names of anyone else in their order! No one can keep secrets like the Jesuits can and the identity of their leader is the darkest secret they hold. Even the Pope himself does not know who leads the Jesuit Order in France!"

"How can I serve you in this matter?" asked Aramis calmly.

"Perhaps you can find out who this secret leader of the Jesuits is. You are now a priest, but you were once a Musketeer, serving the throne of France, a throne ordained of God. Can you accept this mission and keep it private?"

Aramis looked down at Celeste on his arm and then back to Louis. "If I find out the identity of this Jesuit rebel, I will kill both him and the man who told me," he said slowly.

Louis smiled. "Once a Musketeer, always a Musketeer, eh?"

Aramis bowed slightly.

"Are you joining the garden party?" asked Louis.

"I am. Mademoiselle Celeste wishes it from me," said Aramis dryly.

Louis looked at her. He took her hand. "A wish from Mademoiselle Celeste cannot be denied. Not even by a priest." Then he bowed over it and kissed it.

"Especially this priest," said Aramis with a dry smile.

"You are too kind, sire," said Celeste sweetly as she withdrew her hand.

They bowed and curtsied and left the room.

Louis's advisors returned.

"Ah yes," he said. "The riots. We have food stocks on the wharves right now, no?"

The advisor named Pierre blinked. "That food has spoiled. That is why it was not shipped to the army."

"Exactly why it should be given away," said Louis. "Distribute it!"

Aramis reappeared dressed in his old uniform and his black hat with a black feather on his head.

Celeste smiled as she took his arm and he led her out into the gardens. "I saw D'Artagnan a few moments ago. He's decided to use the new recruits today."

"What fun he shall have."

Celeste tugged him forward. "Come. I wish it find him."

Suddenly Aramis stopped. "Are you armed?"

Celeste looked at him. "I am. Why?"

"I just… saw something," said Aramis.

"What?"

"A man, staring at us. He didn't look…" Aramis looked at her and smiled. "Never mind. Just keep your eyes open."


	5. Chapter 5

"Raoul!"

Raoul and Michelle turned.

Raoul let go of Michelle's hand and took both of Celeste's in his. "Celeste!" he kissed them both. "You look wonderful!"

Celeste straightened his jacket. "And so do you!" And then she saw Michelle. "And you must be Michelle. Raoul's told me all about you." She looked at Raoul. "My Father says you've turned in your request to the Musketeers."

"Of course," said Raoul. He let go of Celeste and took Michelle's hand again. "How could I not, seeing how my Father was once a great one."

"He was one of the four greatest, Raoul," said Celeste.

Aramis smiled slightly. "How is he?"

"He is well."

"Give him my compliments," said Aramis.

"And mine as well." Celeste waved at Raoul as they moved away.

Michelle turned back to the gardens. She was a beautiful girl, with blond hair, dark eyebrows and blue eyes. The palace and the gardens awed her.

Raoul was toying with the ring in his pocket. He hadn't paid much attention to surroundings.

"Isn't it glorious?" Michelle beamed a smile up at him.

"Michelle…" began Raoul.

But just then, there was a loud trumpet blast and King Louis appeared in the doors and came down the steps.

Celeste watched with a look of disgust on her face. "I find him revolting."

Aramis turned. He saw what she looking at. "I agree."

Celeste looked up at him. "So how are you going to hunt down and kill yourself?"

Aramis smiled and shrugged.

"It was foolish to agree."

"Perhaps." Aramis studied Louis. "We must do something about him."

Celeste blinked. "What?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet."

"Not exactly?" she repeated slowly. "What are you thinking of, Aramis?" asked Celeste.

Aramis studied Louis for a long moment and then looked at Celeste. "There's always the other brother."

Louis watched Aramis and Celeste broodingly. He turned to say something to one of his advisors but caught sight of Raoul and Michelle.

The couple was walking slowly down a garden path.

"Who is that?" asked Louis.

The man he was talking to, turned. "Raoul, son of Athos."

"Not the soldier, you idiot!" exclaimed Louis. "The girl."

The man's eyes filled with a knowing look. "Her name is Michelle."

Louis stared at her for a long moment. Then he turned and looked at Celeste.

"Just see that they stay where I told them," said D'Artagnan to his lieutenant, Andre.

"Yes, sir."

D'Artagnan moved away and began making his way toward Louis.

"D'Artagnan?"

He turned. "Celeste, you look lovely." He kissed her cheek distractedly. "Stay with her, Aramis."

"What… D'Artagnan?" Celeste stared after her uncle. She looked at Aramis. "What…"

Aramis shook his head and they followed D'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan came up the steps. "Your majesty…"

Louis turned. He grinned. "What is it, D'Artagnan? Assassins falling from the sky?"

The small cluster of people that had gathered around him laughed loudly.

D'Artagnan ignored them. "The plans for the use of the maze were not disclosed to me."

"I decided that this morning," said Louis.

"Then you must allow me to stay close…"

Louis glared at D'Artagnan. "I am King, D'Artagnan," he said coolly. "I will change my mind as I wish and I will enjoy my garden party as I wish!"

"But I deployed the Royal Guards according to your previous…" began D'Artagnan.

"Let us a play a game, D'Artagnan," interrupted Louis. "Let us pretend that I am King and you are the Captain of my Musketeers, let us behave as if my wish is law. And my wish is to enjoy this party!"

D'Artagnan bowed sharply and came back down the steps.

"It's hardly your fault he's foolish," said Celeste. "If all…" Her words trailed off.

D'Artagnan and Aramis looked up.

Louis was staring at a young girl.

It was Michelle.

"Michelle, I…ever since I returned I've been wanting to speak with you about…"

Suddenly, they heard the loud squeal of a piglet. A dwarf came running through the crowd, holding the squirming animal in his arms.

Louis grinned. "It pleases us to announce an entertainment for our guests! A contest of agility and cunning!" He took the clean pig and held it up. There was a fake horn tied to its forehead. "Behold our unicorn! Whichever of our guests captures the unicorn shall win its treasure!" Louis held up a diamond that size of a pecan, hung on a red ribbon.

Everyone gasped.

Louis tied the diamond around the horn.

Michelle's eyes where wide as she stared at the diamond. "I have never seen a diamond so large!" she exclaimed.

Raoul frowned slightly as he thought of the small gold ring in his pocket.

"Into the maze!" shouted Louis. "All of you!"

The dwarf let the pig go and stuffed him through a small hole in the hedge. The pig raced off, eluding the laughing guests that jumped after it.

Celeste sighed. "What foolishness. That diamond could feed half of Paris."

Aramis smiled. "But how you would like to have it."

"I have some that big already," said Celeste. "Gifts from Louis."

"And you kept them?"

"Wouldn't you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Michelle squealed as the pig raced over her feet. Raoul dove for it but it kicked free.

"The pendant will be yours!" he called as he raced after the pig.

Michelle ran after him but soon found herself lost in the maze. Suddenly, she turned a corner and found herself face to face with Louis.

He cocked his head. "Michelle, isn't it?"

She stared at him for a long moment and then slowly nodded.

"Celeste! Celeste!"

Celeste's arm was grabbed and she was spun around. "What?" she cried, alarmed.

"Come," said D'Artagnan. "You must see this."

The three of them stood behind the hedge and watched as Louis tried to seduce Michelle.

"Poor Raoul!" whispered Celeste.

Suddenly the pig trotted right in between her feet and sat down.

D'Artagnan swung him up into his arms with all the ease of the farm boy he had once been.

An evil light came into Celeste's eyes and she took the pig from her Uncle. She smirked as she held it and waited for the right moment "Watch this."

They watched as Louis approached Michelle. Her eyes where wide as he touched her cheek. He leaned in slowly…

"WHHEEKKKK!"

The pig sailed over the gate and hit the ground running right at Louis's feet.

Michelle jumped back, her face scarlet.

"Wait!" called Louis. "Michelle, I…"

Celeste wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "That was perfect!" she whispered.

Aramis smiled.

Suddenly Celeste grabbed D'Artagnan's arm. "Look! There!"

D'Artagnan turned. Instantly he drew his sword and leveled it.

A man jumped out from behind the corner of the building, in his hand a long sharp knife. It was aimed for Louis's throat.

Louis stared, frozen.

Suddenly a sword flew out of nowhere and struck the man's heart. He fell to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Michelle screamed.

Louis gasped.

Celeste's eyes widened.

Aramis grabbed her.

Louis and Michelle stared at the assassin.

D'Artagnan came over and looked at him.

"Feed…your…people," gasped the assassin.

D'Artagnan's eyes narrowed as he took in the thinness of the man. He looked at Louis.

Raoul came running around the corner. "Michelle!"

"Raoul!" She ran to him and he rushed her away from the sight.

"Your people starve…!" cried the assassin. "Feed…"

Louis whipped out D'Artagnan's dagger and cut the man's throat. He stood up.

Aramis and Celeste had come from behind the hedge and where standing about twenty feet away.

Celeste was staring at him.

Louis looked at her.

Anger flared up her eyes and she raised her chin defiantly.

Louis looked at D'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan was staring at him.

Louis turned and was gone without another word.

"I tried to tell you!" Celeste snapped.

D'Artagnan sighed. He was standing in his small room, looking out the window at the palace gardens. "Celeste…"

"They are starving, D'Artagnan! And he does nothing but host parties."

"I see now, Celeste."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I will speak to the King."

"That's not good enough!"


	8. Chapter 8

Celeste's blue eyes where flaming. She was dressed in her musketeer uniform and Aramis, who was standing quietly by the door, was holding her hat.

D'Artagnan whirled from the window. "What would have me do?"

Celeste stared at him for a long moment. "I…"

D'Artagnan turned back to the window. He stood up straighter.

The gardens below where now empty. But in the dusk, a lady walked. It was Anne. She looked up and saw D'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan pulled back.

Celeste sighed. She went over to Aramis and took her hat and jammed it on her head. She left without a word. Aramis right behind her.

D'Artagnan sat down heavily at his desk. He stared stonily at the open door for a long moment. Then he rubbed a hand roughly over his eyes. When he opened them again, a nun, one of the Queen's attendants, was standing in the door.

D'Artagnan stood to his feet. "What's…"

"She wishes a word with you."

Celeste threw the door to the Inn open and sat down hard at a table.

Porthos was waiting. He had no woman with him, which was a surprise. He was also sober. He set a dark brown bottle in front of her.

"I told him and told him and told him!" Celeste took a deep drink from the bottle. "He refused to listen!"

Aramis quietly filled Porthos in on what happened while Celeste drained half the bottle.

D'Artagnan approached Anne and bowed. "Milady…?"

"I understand you saved my son's life today."

"God smiled upon us," said D'Artagnan.

"And you were not hurt?"

"No, Milady."

"That is good." Anne kept her face a smooth mask as she turned and entered her room. She instantly dismissed all her attendants and sat down on the edge of her bed. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thank God fervently for sparing the life of the one she loved. D'Artagnan.

Celeste tossed the bottle aside.

Porthos pushed another in its place. "She drinks like Athos, does she not?" he said to Aramis.

Celeste said nothing, simply brooded silently as she started in on her second.

"That she does," said Aramis as he watched her.

"We have to come up with a plan to get rid of him," said Celeste.

"Rid of who?" asked Porthos.

Celeste raised the bottle to her lips again. "Louis."


	9. Chapter 9

D'Artagnan stared at Anne's door for a long moment, then turned and went back to his desk. As soon as he sat down, Andre, his lieutenant appeared.

"Duty lists of the day, Captain."

D'Artagnan took them and began scanning them. "Thank you, Andre."

He saluted and turned to leave.

D'Artagnan's eyes narrowed. "Wait! There's an entry here…Messenger sent by King to residence of Mademoiselle Michelle Beaufort." He looked up. "Why?"

Andre's eyebrows rose. "Well…"

D'Artagnan shot from his chair as understanding dawned on him. "Send for my horse."

Every head in the Inn turned as the door opened and D'Artagnan stepped in.

Except for Celeste's. As soon as she heard everyone get quiet and saw Porthos's eyes widened, she knew who it was. She drained her second bottle and tossed it aside.

Wordlessly, Porthos pushed another in front of her.

She reached for it but a black gloved hand snatched it away.

"Put it back, D'Artagnan." Celeste's voice was completely steady. She kept her eyes straightforward and didn't even turn to look at him.

"Celeste, I need you."

Celeste drew her pistol. "Put…It…Back."

D'Artagnan sighed angrily and set the bottle back down. He wasn't in the least afraid that she would shoot him but she might shoot something else.

Celeste looked at it for a long moment then picked it up and took a drink. She put her pistol away. Then turned her head and looked at him. "Why do you need?"

Celeste held up a hand.

D'Artagnan and Aramis stopped.

Someone was playing the violin. It was a sad melody that floated eerily down the hall.

D'Artagnan stepped around her and banged on the door.

The playing stopped and the door opened.

"D'Artagnan!"

"Athos, my friend."

The two friends embraced with deep affection. They where friends who had shared each other's darkest times and would never forget them.

"Celeste! Aramis! Come in. Come in!"

"It's been too long," said D'Artagnan.

"Life is too long," said Athos. "Except when we have our friends." He looked D'Artagnan over from head to toe. "Look at you! You're still a boy!"

Celeste smiled.

D'Artagnan shook his head and smiled.

"Sit, sit!" exclaimed Athos.

"No, thank you," said Celeste. "I've been drinking."

"Like I taught you?"

"Exactly."

"Good. Well done." Athos looked at D'Artagnan. "Wine?"

"Thank, but not for me."

"You can't drink with a friend you haven't seen in months?"

"I have ordered a drill for the Royal Guard for midnight and I must be clear-headed for it." He glanced at Celeste.

Her eyes where perfectly clear and she was standing with her arms crossed.

"Midnight! Mon dieu! Driving the youngsters hard!"

"They must say sharp," said D'Artagnan. "There was an attempt on the King's life today."

"Another? How many times have you saved his life in this year alone? Three? Four?"

"Funny," said Aramis. "When we where musketeers, for one attempt to be made on the King in a year was a rare thing indeed."

D'Artagnan ignored both comments. "I heard your playing."

"I was feeling sorry for myself," said Athos with a smile. "Raoul will be getting married. He proposed today! I love that boy beyond all measure, I've spent all I own to give him education and opportunity. Now he has complete happiness and I mope."

Celeste's smile faded.

D'Artagnan's face darkened and he opened his mouth.

But Athos turned.

They could all hear someone climbing the steps outside.

Athos glowed as he opened the door. "That must be Raoul!"

Raoul stood in the doorway for a long moment. He cast a look at Celeste.

She unfolded her arms. "Raoul…"

"Raoul! Look, D'Artagnan's come to visit…!" Athos's words trailed off. "What's wrong? You look awful!"

"Michelle, she…" Raoul looked at his Father. "The King has invited her to come live in the palace."

Sheer agony entered D'Artagnan's eyes. Athos was his best friend. They where closer than brothers.

"But…are you sure?" asked Athos.

"We were are her door. I was just taking the ring from my pocket, for the third time today, when a young Musketeer brought the invitation for her to become a lady-in-waiting for the Queen Mother."

"Raoul…" began Celeste.

"Michelle cannot possibly accept!" burst out Athos.

"She cannot refuse," said Raoul sadly. "Her family is poor, they have less even than we do." He looked at Celeste. "And along with the invitation, the King sent the diamond pendant, from the piglet."

Athos stared at him for a spilt second. Then he turned and looked at Celeste and then turned back to Raoul. "Piglet? What are you..."

"Never mind," said Raoul. "That doesn't matter now. She loved me once. I want to die remembering that."

"Die?" asked Celeste. "What are you talking about?"

"I have rejoin the army and asked to resume my commission at the head of the troops of General Fromberege."

"Fromberege!" gasped Celeste. "Raoul!"

"At the front?" asked Athos. "No!"

"It's already done."

"Raoul, you cannot do this," said Celeste.

"She's right," said Athos. "Listen to her. No matter how your heart is broken…"

Raoul stopped him with a hug. "Goodbye, Father. I am sorry."

"Raoul," began Athos.

But Raoul turned and left the room.

The change in Athos was startling. Only moments ago, he had looked so joyful. Now he held his head in his hands as if his brain was exploding.

Celeste and Aramis exchanged glances.

"This cannot be. Everyone knows the Queen Mother is a recluse and the ladies-in-waiting are but mistresses for the king!"

"Athos, that's not fair to Anne," said Celeste. "She stays to herself to keep out of Louis's way.

"If the young woman truly loves Raoul…" began D'Artagnan.

"She's a woman, D'Artagnan! From a poor family. You may still be young enough to believe love conquers everything, but I am old and hard and I've seen too much. Even when kings are hunchbacks, they have any woman they desire, because power seduces even more than love!"

D'Artagnan fell silent.

Celeste looked at him. She knew what the others did not. D'Artagnan was ashamed. Ashamed of the King's behavior.

Athos stared at him and understanding dawned on him. "You knew this was happening. You knew and that's why you came."

"I fear I know our King," said D'Artagnan. "I came to try and bring you hope."

"What is there? A wartime commission cannot be vacated except by the king, and what chance is there of that? Fromberege is on the battle line and Raoul…"

"I have dispatched a message to Fromberege requesting that Raoul be kept far from the frightening."

"Raoul is everything to me," whispered Athos.

"I know," said D'Artagnan.

"Oh my friend." Athos gripped D'Artagnan in gratitude. And his eyes where full of desperate hope.

"I will also speak with the King, for he is surely unaware of the problems his invitation to Mademoiselle Beaufort has caused."

Celeste looked at Aramis. They both knew it was not so.

"You trust his character more than anyone else does."

"We must go," said Celeste. "Raoul is already gone."

D'Artagnan nodded. "Raoul is hurrying to the front, so I must hurry too."

"Good bye, my friend," said Athos.


	10. Chapter 10

It was next morning Celeste rode her black horse into the courtyard of the monastery again. She reigned her horse in sharply at what she saw.

Behind her, magnificent public buildings rose high and graced the city's skyline. But here, there was filth everywhere. The courtyard of the church was crowded with beggars. And at the center of them was a wagon.

Celeste recognized Andre and some of the other musketeers getting out of the wagon.

"Here is food, the gift of you loving king, on his birthday! He gives to himself by giving to you., in that he loves you so much."

Celeste's eyebrow rose skeptically.

Slowly at first, the paupers stood and shuffled forward.

Other musketeers began handing out food. Bread, cabbages, tomatoes, and eggs where passed out.

A large crowd quickly gathered and the jostling from the food began.

"No need to fight!" called Andre. "There's plenty for all!"

Suddenly, one of the beggar broke open his loaf of bread and took a bite out of it. He wrinkled his nose and spat it out. "This stuff sinks!" he shouted. "It is rotting! The king is giving us rotten food!"

Celeste sat up straighter as he hurled the bread back at the soldiers.

The paupers gathered around it and suddenly, anger was thick in the air. They began hurling the food back at the soldiers. Then someone in the crowd threw a rock and it crashed through a store window and the riot broke loose. The mob swarmed over the soldiers and began dragging them down the street toward the palace.

Celeste gasped as Andre disappeared from her sight. She spurred her black stallion forward and ran right through the middle of the mob, scattering them to the side. Suddenly, a hand clamped on her boot and she looked down. "Andre!" She reached down and grabbed his hand.

Andre vaulted up behind her. "Go!"

"But the others!"

"Go!"

D'Artagnan was ridding through the great courtyard that set just in front of the palace gates when he heard the mob. He turned, holding tightly to the reigns of his prancing Grey stallion. He gasped.

Only feet in front of the mob, rode Celeste, Andre clinging behind her. And steps ahead of the mob, where the other two musketeers.

Suddenly, a large hand reached up and grabbed Celeste and jerked her down. She disappeared into the crowd with an alarming speed.

Andre turned. "Mademoiselle!"

D'Artagnan turned his horse now. "Celeste!"

The words she had spoken yesterday echoed inside his head. _"Someone you love could get hurt." _He cursed vehemently.

Suddenly, the mob curved right around her and she bounded to her feet. They all knew who she was. It was on thing to take the musketeers but Celeste…They all knew her to be the niece of D'Artagnan.

Celeste had her sword out but was backing away from the mob.

Andre reigned in Celeste's horse next to D'Artagnan. "They're rioting!"

D'Artagnan spurred his horse forward. He bent down and held out his hand, stretching as far as he could without tumbling off.

Celeste grabbed his hand and he jerked her up behind him. She was gasping for air and clung to him.

"Go back to the palace, Andre," said D'Artagnan. "Close the gates but do not fire."

Andre slid off Celeste's horse and Celeste let go of D'Artagnan and regained her saddle. Her braid had come hopelessly undone and there was a long cut on the left side of her face. It reached from the top of her head all the way down to her chin. It was a thin cut with a thin line of blood showing.

D'Artagnan sat calmly, waiting for the mob. His horse pranced slightly but he held it in check.

Celeste eyed the mob carefully but her hand rested on her sword hilt.

The mob slowed slightly seeing the two musketeers, one dashing and the other brilliantly beautiful, waiting confidently for them. But there where several, scattered throughout the mob, that urged them on.

"To the palace!"

Several ruffians rushed up and grabbed the reigns of the horses.

Celeste's stallion sat still but quivered with anger.

D'Artagnan's reared back, jerking its reigns free.

Celeste moved slightly and her horse reared up on its hign legs and trumpeted loudly.

The ruffians backed up slightly.

"It's D'Artagnan!" The whisper ran through the mob like wildfire. "Le Generale de Musketeers! The lady…his niece, Mademoiselle Celeste!" The mob hesitated. The names of D'Artagnan and his niece meant heroism and patriotism to them all.

One of the larger ruffians shouted loudly, "Two musketeers can't stop us!"

"Stop, you," said Celeste. "You are a Frenchman, are you not?" Her blue eyes bore into him. "I am one of you."

"The King is a Frenchman, but he is not one of us!"

The mob roared in agreement.

"Citizens of Paris!" shouted D'Artagnan. "Give ear to me!"

The ruffian Celeste had spoke to, grinned. "We'll give you their ears!" He drew a dagger from his filthy shirt and put it to the ear of one of the Musketeers that they had dragged through the streets.

Celeste glanced at her Uncle.

"Wait! And listen! I beg you!" said D'Artagnan.

"They gave us garbage!"

"Not fit for rats!"

"They think we are garbage!" cried different people through the crowd.

Suddenly, someone hurled a moldy beet through the air, straight at D'Artagnan.

Celeste's eyes flickered.

D'Artagnan's head turned. He saw the beet flying toward him. In one slick movement, he drew his sword and cut the beet straight from the air.

The courtyard fell silent.

Andre, who was behind the gates, holding a rifle in his hands, blinked.

The crowd began to mummer.

Someone threw a head of lettuce.

D'Artagnan sliced it in half and skewered one of the pieces onto the point of his sword.

Celeste smiled as she held the reigns of her horse and relaxed slightly.

"I'm on my way to a salad!" called D'Artagnan. "Doesn't anybody have an endive?"

The mob laughed and someone tossed another lettuce, which D'Artagnan divided and skewered.

The crowd burst into applause.

"A tomato?" asked D'Artagnan.

Two where hurled and he speared both of them.

The ruffian holding one of the musketeers, took a tomato and hurled it right at Celeste.

Celeste looked at it calmly. For a spilt second she didn't move. Then she quickly drew her pistol and fired.

The tomato exploded.

The crowd roared their approval.

One more tomato was thrown to D'Artagnan and he spread it. He took a bit of it. His face contorted with the rotten taste and he spit it out.

The crowd fell silent.

"You are right," said D'Artagnan. "It is rotten. I will speak to the King myself. You have my word."

The mob nodded, won over by D'Artagnan and Celeste.

Celeste moved her horse forward.

The ruffian moved his knife back to the soldier's neck.

Celeste sword touched the back of his neck lightly. "And you will release those men. They serve France…and you."

The mob raised their hands and roared. "Three cheers for D'Artagnan…and his niece, Mademoiselle Celeste!"

The two soldiers, who moments ago where about to meet their end, stood and looked at Celeste and D'Artagnan with gratitude and awe. They where now forgotten as the mob now has only eyes for Celeste and D'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan calmly raked his blade clean and turned his horse around. He and Celeste escorted the soldiers back into the palace.

Andre held out his hand to Celeste. She took it and swung off her horse.

"Milady, I must thank you. You saved my life out there today."

Celeste smiled at him. "Think nothing of it, Andre." She went off toward the stables, leading her horse.

D'Artagnan looked at Andre. He was staring after Celeste. "Magnificent," he said.

"Yes," said D'Artagnan. "She is." He followed his niece to the stables.

She was stroking her horse's nose. She didn't even turn when she heard him behind her. "I tried to tell you."

"You did. And I should have listened. I put you in needless danger and that is the gravest of offenses to me."


	11. Chapter 11

It was about nine o'clock when D'Artagnan and Celeste made their way down the long hallway leading to the royal apartments. As they reached the door to the King's rooms, they found a knot of royal advisors gathered outside the door.

"We already know about the riots," said Claude.

"Does he know?" asked D'Artagnan.

"We will tell him," said Pierre. "When it is…"

Claude rolled his eyes. "Convenient."

D'Artagnan and Celeste exchanged glances. They bowed slightly to the advisors and returned the way they had come, but stepped into another hallway. They came to the Hall of Mirrors.

D'Artagnan touched the golden frame of the one of the mirrors at the right hand corner and it swung open.

Celeste went first and D'Artagnan came behind her, closing the door. From the outside, no one was any the wiser.

Celeste and D'Artagnan stepped into the King's bedroom.

Louis whirled. "D'Artagnan! These passages were constructed for the King's security! Not so you and Celeste could step from behind my Father's portrait and startle me to death."

Celeste stood slightly behind her Uncle, dressed in a white and black silk dress, her black hair tumbled down her back. She had not wanted to come with D'Artagnan to see the King but he had insisted she not leave his side after the riot.

"It is for your security that I have come, Your Majesty," said D'Artagnan. "For the security of your honor."

"I already know about the riots, D'Artagnan," said Louis. "I heard them out there whispering. Some fool gave the order to distribute rotten food. I will deal with it later."

Celeste almost opened her mouth to point out that it had been he who had ordered the distribution of the food, but decided against it.

"Then there is one more thing," said D'Artagnan, "of an even more personal nature."

"A personal nature?" Louis's eyes went to Celeste.

She met his gaze with a steady one of her own.

"Mademoiselle Michelle Beaufort," said D'Artagnan. "She is betrothed to Raoul, the son of Athos the Musketeer, who has served France through many crisis's."

Louis began eating from the food that was laid out of the table in front of him. "Betrothed? I think not."

"In his mind," said Celeste. "And in hers as well. She has written him many love letters."

Louis began poking at his food. "Mademoiselle Beaufort has accepted our invitation. By this we can only suppose that she wish to come. As we wish her to be here."

"Your Majesty has had many women," began D'Artagnan carefully.

"This is my desire and my desire is what should concern you, not the sentiments of some commoner!" snapped Louis.

"It is not Raoul's heart alone that concerns me," said D'Artagnan. "It is also yours. I know that you find women compliant, especially the poorer ones like Michelle. But do they love you? Do you love them? What about a queen to love? A son of your own?" asked D'Artagnan.

"What quaint notions, D'Artagnan!" exclaimed Louis. "But they contradict my father, who only picked his queen when he was old, and only then to bear me."

Something flickered in D'Artagnan's eyes. "There is more to love than he knew, or that you know."

Louis sat up straight and looked at D'Artagnan coldly. "You dare criticize my father! Or lecture me!"

"Not criticize, plead. Love. Love your people and you will not bear to see them hungry. Love women and they will love you. Love yourself…"

"That is enough!" snapped Louis. "You are a good servant, D'Artagnan, but you forget your place!"

Celeste stiffened. How dare Louis call her Uncle his servant! She seethed inwardly and longed to get out of there. She couldn't even bear the look on his face. But she stepped forward. "At least help Raoul," she said.

Louis glared at her. "Silence! I order you!"

But Celeste would not be. "Order Fromberege to keep in safety! It is the least you can do!"

Louis opened his mouth, but stopped. He studied Celeste for a long moment. "I will consider it. Now leave me."

Celeste curtsied slightly.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said D'Artagnan. "Come Celeste."

A young musketeer ushered Michelle in the palace bedroom that was previsouly occupied by the King's last mistress and left her quietly.

She stood, frozen at the center of the room.

There was handcarved, richly upholserted furniture scattered throughout the bedroom. The bedposts where carved with the figures of cherubic and overlaid with gold.

Suddenly, the door opened and a handmaiden bustled in carrying a beautiful dress in her arms. "After your bath, put this on. It's the King's favorite color," she said softly. Her eyes flickered to the desk in the corner. "That letter on the desk came here for you this morning." She set the dress on the bed and was gone.

Michelle went to the desk and lifted the letter. Her eyes lit up. "Raoul!" she whispered. She quickly opened it and read it even faster. She sank into a chair. "The army? Oh Raoul!" She pressed the letter to her lips. "I will always be faithful." Her eyes wandered around the room and fell on the gorgeous dress. They narrowed slightly and she stood. Her gaze then fell on the murals painted above the bed. She gasped and her face went bright red.

They where of naked gods and goddesses, in Olympian orgies.

Michelle quickly took her bath and dressed. She stood in front of the mirror for a long time. She turned to go and get Raoul's letter to read one more time. She picked it up and looked at it for a long moment. Then turned to go to her chair. She gasped and jumped back.

Louis was standing there, looking at her.

"Sire!" Michelle stared at him. "How…"

"How did I get in?" Louis smiled. "You're new here, and will soon learn many secrets." His eyes went to the letter in her hand. "What is that?"

"…Nothing."

"A letter. May I see?"

Michelle didn't resist him as he took it from her hand. He read it. His eyes hardened for a brief moment but then he smiled. "From Raoul." He looked at her. "He urges you to guard your honor, as if it could be in any danger…from your King."

"Raoul…"Began Michelle. "Raoul is in love."

"Enough of this," said Louis. He tossed the letter aside. "Our dinner waits." He offered her his arm.

She looked it, guilt rising in her heart. But she took it and allowed him to escort her from the room.

Michelle stared at her plate as the servants attending her, piled it high with food.

"The food doesn't please you?"

"It's lovely," said Michelle quickly. "It's just…"

"This more than you are used to you," said Louis gently. "Your mother is a seamstress, your father is dead. You have three young sisters, two of whom suffer from consumption. And the other is in the family way and has no husband."

Michelle stared at Louis.

"Don't look so surprise," said Louis with a slight smile. "Kings know such things."

"I…" began Michelle. "We are humble people."

"No!" exclaimed Louis. "Do not be ashamed. The straits of your family need not be permanent. It is a simple matter to have them brought to one of my country estates, where they may have fine meals and physicians to look after them."

"You would do that, your Majesty?" asked Michelle, wide eyed.

"My dear, I've already done it."

Michelle's eyes filled with tears. She jumped up and rushed to him, throwing herself at his knees. She began to cry with gratitude.

Louis's face filled with embarrassment. For a spilt second, he felt guilty. But then, just as quickly as it had come, it was gone. "Please, darling, that isn't necessary. We are friends now." He signaled one of the servants. "Mademoiselle needs wine."


	12. Chapter 12

It was next morning when a gloved hand rapped on Athos's door.

Athos opened it and a military messenger handed him a single sheet of paper, rolled and tied up with a blue ribbon.

Ten minuets later, the letter fell to the floor. Athos fell to his knees and burst into tears. The man's tears fell on the message. And these words where blurred.

"…Raoul, son of Athos, fell and died valiantly in battle."

D'Artagnan was working at his desk when a lieutenant entered.

"Sir, I have the newest causality report."

D'Artagnan looked up. He set down his pen and took it. He began scanning it but his eyes stopped. "Oh no! God, no!" He jumped up and grabbed his cloak and sword.

"Celeste? Celeste!"

Celeste turned. She was standing in one of the many palace gardens. She smiled. "Andre." The sun was shinning down on her pretty white shoulders that where shown by a off the shoulder pink and white dress. Pink roses where holding her curls back.

But Andre was not smiling. "I have bad news."

Moments later, many heads turned at the sight of the beautiful black haired girl that was running down the path, with a Musketeer hurrying after her.

D'Artagnan hurried into the stable. "Saddle my horse!"

Several grooms jumped up and went to fetch and saddle his horse.

Some young Musketeers stopped when they heard their Captain snap at the grooms to hurry. It was a rare thing indeed for him to snap. At anyone.

At the other end of the courtyard, Celeste appeared. She scanned the courtyard. "D'Artagnan!"

All heads turned. Several musketeers who where sitting, stood to their feet instantly.

D'Artagnan turned as well. "Celeste!" He started over to her.

But just then, Athos came ridding through the gate. His face was dark with anger.

Celeste's eyes went to him. "Athos!" she gasped. She grabbed her skirts up and hurried across the courtyard.

D'Artagnan stepped out to meet him as Athos reigned in his horse and jumped from the saddle. "Athos, my friend…"

Athos ignored him and went straight for the palace door.

D'Artagnan stepped in front of him. "Athos, please…"

"Athos, wait!" cried Celeste.

"Get out of my way," said Athos, his voice dangerously low.

D'Artagnan grabbed him. "Athos, I beg you…"

Athos wheeled and slammed his fist into D'Artagnan's face, knocking his over backward.

"D'Artagnan !" Celeste jumped over her fallen Uncle. "Andre, the door!" she grabbed Athos's arm. "Athos, wait!"

The young musketeers all reached for their weapons.

Andre blocked the door.

D'Artagnan jumped to his feet quickly.

"No!" cried Celeste, when she saw the other musketeers coming.  
They stopped moving.

"Where are you going?' asked D'Artagnan.

Athos shook Celeste off roughly.

"To kill the King," said Athos clearly.

Instantly, every musketeer in the courtyard drew their swords.

Athos barely even glanced at them. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword but didn't draw it.

"Athos, I know life means nothing to you at this moment," said Celeste. "But I will not let you kill yourself."

"The King killed my son!"

"The cannons killed Raoul!" said D'Artagnan. "The cannons and love. But not the King."

A younger musketeer stepped forward. "Do you need me to escort him from…"

Athos spun, striking with all the speed of a rattlesnake. His sword whipped from its scabbard and sliced the ear off the musketeer. He flicked another's sword from his grasp and then brought the point of his sword beneath the chin of another, causing him to stumble back.

"Come on! All of you!" shouted Athos.

D'Artagnan tackled Athos from behind and pinned his face down in the hay.

Celeste circled the two of them. "Stop it!" she cried. "Please! Athos, listen to me!"

Athos bellowed in rage. "He killed my son, D'Artagnan! He killed my son!" He began to sob.

The look on D'Artagnan's face showed he was dying inside as he gripped Athos tighter.

The young musketeers inched forward.

Celeste, with tears in her blue eyes that would have broken a heart of a stone, whirled. "Get back! All of you!"

They backed up instantly.

Slowly D'Artagnan stood.

Athos rose, still holding his sword. He looked at D'Artagnan for a long moment, then sheathed his sword and moved to his horse.

The soldiers moved forward again.

"Let him go!" ordered D'Artagnan.

Athos swung upon to his horse. He glanced at Celeste, then galloped through the gates.

Celeste watched him go. Then she crumpled.

Andre and D'Artagnan both jumped forward. D'Artagnan caught her before she fell to the ground and held her close.

"Raoul!" she cried. "Oh Raoul, you foolish, foolish boy!"

Andre looked at her for a long moment. Something strange entered his eyes. It was a mix between hate and sadness as he moved off quietly toward the palace. He entered it and went through the hallways until he came King's rooms. He banged on the door.

There was a moment of silence. Then, "What!"

"Your Majesty, its Andre."


	13. Chapter 13

Louis groaned and sat up. He pulled on his robe.

Michelle looked him and whispered, "Should I leave?"

"No," said Louis. "Wait behind the screen."

Michelle slid quickly out of the bed and behind a painted dressing screen.

When she was out of sight, Louis opened the door and let Andre in,

Behind the screen, Michelle picked up a jeweled hand mirror and began pinning her curls back up as she listened.

"You ordered me to keep you informed…" began Andre coolly.

"Yes, yes, go on."

"Athos, the former Musketeer, has just fought with several guards at the Musketeer Gate."

Michelle stopped at the mention of Athos.

"Did they kill him?" asked Louis.

"No. He cut an ear from one of the men, but no one else was hurt. Captain D'Artagnan allowed him to leave. Athos was upset about the death of his son, last night at the front."

"Crash!" From behind the screen, there was the sound of the mirror, shattering as it hit the floor.

Andre glanced at the screen.

"Who was Athos seeking?" asked Louis. "Did he try to enter the palace?"

"Yes. But Mademoiselle Celeste and D'Artagnan blocked his entrance."

Louis's eyes narrowed. "You may go." As soon as the door closed behind Andre, Louis moved to the screen.

Michelle staggered out, mindless of her bare feet stepping into the broken glass. She left behind two bloody foot prints.

Louis grabbed her. "My dear! The glass!" He pulled her to a couch and drew a blanket around her.

"Did you know…about Raoul!" she sobbed.

"I didn't want to upset you. It was tragic. I did everything I could for him. I ordered him positioned in a spot of complete safety, far from the fighting. But he charged the cannons." He held her as she began to weep. "I will order a Mass for his soul," he said softly. "It will guarantee his place in Heaven."

D'Artagnan had led Celeste to her room and left her there but two hours later when he came back, she was gone.

Aramis sighed and crossed himself when Celeste told him what had happened.

"Aramis, we must do something," said Celeste. "We cannot leave Louis on the throne."

Aramis sighed. He looked at her. "There is only one thing we can do."

"I know," said Celeste. "We'll call a meeting."


	14. Chapter 14

Aramis led Porthos through tunnels that twisted wildly, all the while leading downward.

Porthos's eyes where wide. "Aramis…is this the way to hell?"

Aramis smiled slightly. "Hell may be our destination, Porthos, but not this trip." They reached an iron door and Aramis opened it.

They entered a beautiful chapel. Candles where everywhere, illuminating master pieces of art along the walls.

Celeste moved about, still in her pink and white dress, lightening the candles.

Porthos's eyes where wide as he looked around. "Where are we?"

Aramis smiled slightly. "Jesus of Nazareth found the holy among the profane. If we are to have a place of private prayer, where better than here, beside the channels where garbage runs into the river?"

Porthos wandered around the room for a moment. Suddenly he stopped and peered closely at the wall. He found himself face to face with a corpse, enclosed behind glass. He jumped backwards. "Mary, mother of God!"

Celeste giggled. "Not hardly."

"It is also a place of burial," said Aramis seriously.

Celeste looked at him.

He winked at her.

"A tomb!" squeaked Porthos.

Celeste looked at him.

Aramis continued looking at Celeste for a long moment.

"We're in a tomb?" Porthos swallowed hard.

Aramis nodded. "Catacombs. Very holy."

Porthos looked at the bodies warily.

Celeste continued lightening the candles behind Aramis.

He turned and watched her. "You look beautiful tonight, Celeste."

She turned and looked at him. "Thank you."

"But the roses are dying."

Celeste reached up and pulled down one of the roses. It was starting to wilt. "I put them in this morning, while I was in the gardens," she explained softly.

Suddenly the back door opened.

Porthos almost jumped out of his skin. "Yaaaaahhhh!"

A figure hooded in black, entered.

"Relax you big fool, its D'Artagnan," said Aramis.

D'Artagnan removed the hood from his cloak. He blinked at Celeste who was standing behind Aramis. "Celeste!"

Celeste swallowed hard. "D'Artagnan," she said softly. Tonight was a night that much would come to light. And who knew how it would end.

Porthos jumped again when the back door opened and Athos strode in. He stopped when he saw D'Artagnan and Celeste.

D'Artagnan looked at him for a long moment.

"It's alright," said Aramis as he offered his hand to Celeste.

She took it and he seated her at table in the center of the room. D'Artagnan sat next to her and Aramis on her other side.

Porthos and Athos sat opposite of them.

"D'Artagnan was the one who warned us that he'd been given an order for your arrest, Athos," said Aramis.

Celeste looked at her Uncle. "What?"

D'Artagnan nodded. "Louis," he said softly.

Celeste said nothing else.

"Here you have sanctuary." Aramis looked at D'Artagnan, "Does he not, D'Artagnan?"

D'Artagnan said nothing, but simply stared at Athos. His friend seemed to have ages twenty years in one day.

"Look at us," said Aramis. "We are, with the exception of Celeste, old men now. But once we were young. And when we saw injustice, we fought against it."

"We have grown wiser with age. Now we know that some problems cannot be settled with a sword," said D'Artagnan.

"And some problems cannot be settled without one," retorted Athos.

"Well, here is the problem at hand: the King has ordered me to discover the identity of the Governor General of the Jesuits, and kill him. As our English rivals have left the Catholic Church, Louis has struck on a plan to dominate the whole of Europe by uniting Church and State and making himself the head of both. He has already picked the Pope. Only the Jesuits, who put God above throne or papacy, stand in his way."

"But…doesn't God ordain both Pope and King?" asked Porthos.

"So they tell us," said Celeste. But what are we to believe when the king is tyrant and the church, meant to stand for all those oppressed has become the tool of oppression? When no conscience is tolerated? No dissent, no objection?"

"It is a weighty problem," said Porthos. "But perhaps you should leave it to this secret General f the Jesuits, whoever he might be."

"Easy to say, but hard to do," said Aramis. "For what I am trying to tell you is that I am the Governor General of Jesuits in France." He looked at Celeste.

"And I am the only female Jesuit," she said softly.

There was a stunned silence. D'Artagnan stared first Aramis, then at Celeste. Athos and Porthos stared at Celeste. Then all eyes went to Aramis, save D'Artagnan's. He continued staring at Celeste. She met his gaze steadily.

"I can assure you, D'Artagnan, that the Jesuits where not behind all the latest assignation attempts," said Celeste.

"What do you propose to do now?" asked Athos.

"Replace the king," said Celeste.

"I cannot listen to this!" exclaimed D'Artagnan.

Celeste looked at him.

"It can't be done," said Porthos.

"It can," said Celeste. "I know the way."

"I am with you," said Athos instantly.

"No!" cried D'Artagnan. "Stop…" His eyes where wide.

"I will need you all," said Aramis, his eyes on D'Artagnan. "All for one. One for all."

D'Artagnan jumped to his feet. "You….You cannot ask me to betray my King! I have sworn to him!"

Celeste stood. "D'Artagnan, please!"

"Celeste, how can you…" began D'Artagnan.

"It is honor you and I serve, D'Artagnan," said Celeste. "But Louis has none."

"When the king is dishonorable, you are removed from your oath of honor," said Athos.

Celeste turned to him. "That's not true, Athos."

"An oath is an oath precisely because it cannot be removed!" said D'Artagnan.

"Why do you follow him, D'Artagnan! Why!" shouted Athos. "I know you have put service above your own life, but why does the King deserve such loyalty? He is a monster! He has no honor!"

A queer looked passed over Celeste's face when Athos asked D'Artagnan those questions.

D'Artagnan shook his head. "No man is all bad…or all good. I believe…I must believe….that Louis can learn. And perhaps I can help him."

Celeste stared at her Uncle.

Athos jumped to his feet and glared at D'Artagnan. "Aramis, Whatever the plan…I am in it!" He pointed a finger at D'Artagnan. "The next time we meet, one of will die!"

"No!" cried Celeste. She jumped forward and wrapped her arms around her Uncle. "No!"

D'Artagnan automatically hugged her to him. He stared at Athos, stricken.

Athos stormed out the door he had come in.

Aramis sighed. "Porthos, see to Athos, won't you?"

Porthos stood and went after Athos.

Aramis sat still and watched Celeste and D'Artagnan.

"How can you do this?" asked D'Artagnan.

"Please," begged Celeste. "Don't hate me. Don't refuse me. I know you won't help us. I know that you cannot help us. But please, say you don't hate me!" she pleaded, her eyes filling with crystal tears.

D'Artagnan looked at her for a long moment. Then his hands came up and he framed her dear face. He kissed her forehead and held her close. "I could never hate you," he whispered. "Never."

Celeste buried her face in his chest as her tears fell.

D'Artagnan rested his chin on the top of her head and his eyes met Aramis's for a moment. Then he looked away.

At last Celeste looked at him. "You fight for honor, Uncle. And good. As do I. But you are loyal to Louis and he has lost mine." Her eyes where filled with a deep and profound sadness. "I'm sorry."

"As am I," said D'Artagnan. "Sorry that I cannot help you."

Aramis stood. "I have heard many confessions, D'Artagnan. But even if I were not a priest, I could tell your heart has a secret weight, and it is hurting you to carry it alone."

He does not carry it alone, Celeste wanted nothing more than to shout those words. But she couldn't. Instead she shivered slightly.

D'Artagnan held Celeste even close. "The secret I carry I cannot share. Not even with God." He kissed Celeste once more and then slowly released her and moved to the door. "I cannot betray Louis. I will defend him with my life."

Celeste clenched her hands together and her tears came faster. "D'Artagnan…"

D'Artagnan looked at her. "I understand," he said softly. "I swear to you I do. But I cannot. And please, do not ask it of me, Celeste. For I find in my heart, that I can refuse you nothing."

"God go with you, D'Artagnan," whispered Celeste. "For I will not ask it of you. And I will return to the palace later."

D'Artagnan left them alone.

Aramis came forward and placed his hands on Celeste's shoulders. "It was a hard choice you made."

Celeste stared after her Uncle. "He could not have gone against Louis, Aramis. He couldn't have."

Aramis turned her around. He touched her cheek. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I can see now you bear the weight of D'Artagnan's secret."

Celeste looked at him for a long moment. "Yes, I do. Though he does not know it. And I will not betray his confidence."

Aramis looked into her blue eyes. "Since that day I kissed you to make a point to Porthos…I couldn't forget it. I told myself over and over…that I was a servant of God. It was against the vows I had made. But nothing I told myself made sense. This mission…its ludicrous. And who knows what will happen in it. But I must tell you before we start…I love you, Celeste. I love you more than anything else on this earth."


	15. Chapter 15

Celeste stared at him. "There where so many times," she whispered, "That I wanted to tell you how much I loved you. And you're right, we may not come out of this mission alive, but I do love, Aramis."

And Aramis kissed her. It was not like his last kiss to her. But this kiss was gentle and full of the love that was spilling over between the two of them.

Suddenly, the rear door opened and Athos and Porthos started in but stopped when they saw Aramis and Celeste.

Celeste's eyes popped open and she tried to step away from Aramis.

But he caught her and held her still for a moment longer.

Porthos grinned.

Athos watched them skeptically.

At last Aramis let go of Celeste.

She stepped away from him, her face bright red.

"Oh Aramis!" exclaimed Porthos, clapping his hands together. "I am so proud of you!"

Aramis ignored him and picked up Celeste's cloak and fastened it around her. "This way." He led them all out of the catacombs and across the moonlit courtyard of the monastery. A hooded Jesuit was standing guard on the steps in the shadows. He immediately recognized Aramis and Celeste and let them into the monastery. Aramis immediatly took them all the forge, where more hooded Jesuits where working, heating iron, red hot in the bellows of the furnace.

Celeste and Aramis stood and watched the work with a satisfaction on their faces.

"What are they doing ?" asked Athos.

"Making the key the throne," said Celeste.


	16. Chapter 16

"They are very large keys," said Porthos.

Celeste smiled.

One of the blacksmiths used a pair of tongs to remove something red from the fire. He hammered at it for a few moments, studied it and nodded. He plunged it into a bucket of water that was sitting nearby.

Aramis pulled it out when it had cooled and showed it to Athos and Porthos.

It was an iron mask.

Both of them began asking questions but neither Aramis nor Celeste would answer.

"I must go to the palace," said Celeste.

Aramis grabbed her arm. "Be careful."

Celeste smiled as she flipped her hood up. "You know I will be."

D'Artagnan was pacing back and forth in his office.

There was a knock at his door.

He turned. "Anne!"

Anne was standing in the doorway, wrapped in a dark robe, her long dark hair down around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can hear you pacing from my room."

D'Artagnan sighed and rubbed a hand roughly across his face. "Nothing. Nothing. I…I'm just thinking."

Anne looked at him for a long moment, trying to gauge if he was telling the truth. She came across the room and slid her arms around him. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "What's wrong, D'Artagnan?"

D'Artagnan sighed. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved most in the world. "It's Celeste. She's…She's in league with the Jesuits."

"I know."

D'Artagnan looked at her. "What?"

Anne looked up at him. "I know. She came and told when she first joined them."

"She didn't even tell me," said D'Artagnan. He was slightly hurt that Celeste had gone to Anne and not come to him.

"How could she? Louis's accusing the riots on them. And the assignations as well." Anne stood on tip toe and lightly brushed D'Artagnan's lips with her own. "Sleep well tonight, D'Artagnan," she said before she turned and left the room as quietly as she had come.

When she was gone, D'Artagnan resumed his pacing.

"Don't be angry with me."

He whirled.

Celeste was standing in the doorway.

He stood there for a moment, looking at her. Then he opened his arms to him.

She ran to him.

"Celeste, I wish you would not do this."

"I must. For France."


	17. Chapter 17

It was almost three o'clock in the morning when Celeste slipped out of the palace again. She was dressed in a simple gray and black dress with a black cloak covering her and hooding her face.

There was a carriage waiting in a dark alleyway near the palace.

She tapped lightly on the door and it instantly opened and Aramis gave her a hand in.

"How is he?" he asked instantly.

"He's angry with me but not so angry as not to see me and tell me he loved me," said Celeste. Her face was slightly pale as the carriage rumbled through Paris. "I'm hurting him. More deeply than any of you could ever know." She turned and pressed her face into Aramis's shoulder. "May God forgive me for it. For I'm surely dammed for what I've done," she whispered.

"You are trying to redeemed yourself," said Aramis. "By saving a country and righting a great wrong."

Before long, both Porthos and Celeste where asleep. Celeste's was from sheer exuastion. She had not slept in two days, so great was her anxiety.

Athos looked at Aramis. "Porthos and Celeste sleep and you plot."

Aramis smiled and nodded.

"Don't you think it's time you told me what it is you are plotting?"

"Soon," said Aramis. He looked out the window. "Here we are." He woke Celeste and Athos woke Porthos.

It was still night and they stepped out the carriage and saw they where at the French Coast. Lying just off the coast, was the forbidden island, where the imposing fortress of the prison rose up.

"The prison of Belle Sur," said Athos.

Aramis took Celeste's arm. "Come, we have a boat waiting."

Hooded Jesuits appeared from the nearby shadows to guide them. Celeste and Aramis where neither surprised. Athos and Porthos glanced at each other. Porthos shrugged and stumped after them. He had heard many rumors of the prison and was beginning to suspect he had a dark idea of what Aramis and Celeste knew.

They where led down a hilly path to a long boat, hidden among the large rocks that dot the coast. There was a man sitting next to the boat. He was a scrawny little man in priest's garb. At his feet was a long narrow bundle, about the size of a mummy, with a rope tied at either end.

The guides drug the boat across the sand into the surf.

Aramis took off his outer robes. The hooded Jesuits helped him as he lifted the bundle by its ropes and tied it around his waist.

"What is that?" asked Athos.

"A body," said Aramis calmly.

"I see that it's a body!" exclaimed Athos. "But where did you get it?"

Aramis ignored him.

"It's not relevant," said Celeste. "Just be assured I provided it."

Athos stared at her.

A hororable thought popped into Porthos's head. "That's not Louis's body, is it?"

Celeste gave a slight smile. "In a way."

"Oh that we should be so lucky," muttered Aramis. The Jesuits pulled a large priest's garb over his head and arranged them. With the robes spreading over the big bundle tied around Aramis's waist, he appeared to be a fat priest. A wig and a false beard made him look like a wild, reclusive monk.

Celeste giggled and Aramis smiled at her.

"He gets one day of confession each year. Today is the day," said Celeste.

"Who does?" asked Athos.

"Best not to ask. Shouldn't even talk about it," said Porthos.

Aramis stepped into the boat. The little priest got in as well, along with a couple of rowers.

"God go with you," said Celeste.

Aramis nodded.  
"What do we do now?" asked Athos.

"I don't know about you, but I plan to wait here," said Porthos.

Celeste watched as the rowers pulled toward the fortress prison.

The pink light of the new day barely penetrated the gloom of the prison. The boat carrying Aramis and the little priest reached the gate of the prison.

As Aramis steps out, the guards came forward.

"Who is this, then?"

The little priest remained in the boat, slumped over. One guard spoke to the little priest in Italian and the little man barely lifted his head. At last Aramis spoke in Italian.

The guard turned. "He says he's the replacement."

Aramis rattled off his Italian for a few more moments.

"He says it is only one day a month when the prisoner gets confession, and the little one is too sick to move. The big one doesn't speak French either."

The other guard sighed. "Then let's get it done."

The man in the iron mask was sitting in his cell. His Bible had been torn a few weeks ago. And he had used the torn pages to make all sorts of amazing origami, inventing from his own head. He looked up when he heard the door open. He blinked at Aramis. "My confession day! But where is the other one?"

Aramis said something in Latin, the first words of the ceremony of absolution, as the guards locked the door behind him and moved off down the corridor.

The man looked at Aramis. "I know you don't speak my language, but is the other one all right? Please tell me he is not dead too, or I will have lost everyone."

Aramis continued mumbling in Latin as the he listened to the guards retreating.

But the man in the iron mask was desperate for someone to talk to. "I…tore my Bible. Or someone else did. But it was all right. 'Let the words of my mouth and the meditations of m heart be acceptable in thy sight, Oh Lord out God and my Redeemer.'"

Aramis stopped and stared at him.

The man blinked at him. Slowly his hand came up and he touched the iron mask that had been on his head almost five years now. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "You've never seen me before. I must frighten you."

Aramis put a finger to his lips and shook his head.

The man stared at him. "What are you doing? Why do you…"

Aramis clamped his hand over the mouth hole. "I am a friend, here to help you." Quickly he pulled his robes off, revealing the bundle tied around his waist.

"What…"

"It is an escape," said Aramis. "To freedom."

"Freedom?" the man said it as if it where a concept that was far beyond his imagination.

Aramis undid the bundle, revealing a dead body.

The man stared at it. "What! He's dead! Who is he?" He stared with wide eyes at Aramis.

"He is you," said Aramis. He uncovered the head of the body. It was covered with an iron mask, just like the one the man wore.

The guards had just sat down to begin on their bottle of wine, when they heard loud shouts.

"Hey! Hey!"

The first guard sighed and stood back up. "What now?"

The guards entered the cell to find the man in the iron mask slumped on the floor. And the fat priest, was standing over him, spouting Italian frantically.

The first guard listened for a moment and then looked at the other one. "He says he just fell stone dead as he was reading the Mass."

The second guard shook his head. "I never thought the bugger would last this long. But how could he just keel over and…"

Aramis kept rattling off in Italian.

Suddenly, the guard was examining the body jumped back. "He says the prisoner has the fever, just like the little priest does."

The second guard's eyes widened. "Plague! They brought plague in here! Get him out of here. Now!"

Aramis began protesting.

"No!" snapped the first guard. "No last rites. Get away!"

Celeste had removed her shoes and was walking ankle deep in the water, when she spotted the boat. "Here he comes."

Athos and Porthos stood as the boat reached the shores. Aramis lumbered out and waddled into the shadows and removed his robes.

Celeste, Athos and Porthos came running.

The prisoner dangled, tied wrist and ankle, around Aramis's neck.

"My God…" exclaimed Athos.

"You did it!" exclaimed Celeste. "You may have just saved France, Aramis."

"Let's hope I did."

Porthos and Athos gawked as Aramis loosened the ropes and the man fell from around Aramis's neck and landed on his back.

They all backed away.

Aramis wrapped his arm around Celeste's waist and they waited.

He instantly shielded his eyes as he saw the sky. Endlessly blue and so bright.

"It's all right," said Aramis. "Take your time."

At last the man sat up.

Aramis let go of Celeste and helped him stand. Then he turned him slowly to face the prison in the distance.

The man stared at it for a long moment, then he fell to his knees and began weeping.

Aramis hesitated and then stepped back.

"Athos."

Athos looked at Celeste, surprise still written all over his face.

"He needs a gentle hand," she said,

Athos moved forward hesitantly and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

The man held his hands against the mask as if to hide his shame as he wept, thanking God for his freedom.


	18. Chapter 18

Back in the prison, the guards where standing in the cell, looking down at the body that Aramis had left behind.

"You ever wonder who he was?"

"No…Yes. But I never asked and you better not either."

They wrapped the body up, with the mask still on, in a weighted sack and left the cell.

The prison's warden stood and watched as the guards threw the body off the cliff. As it crashed in the sea, the Warden turned and went into his office. He scrawled a single line on a royal scroll.

It read, "The unseen prisoner is dead."

Then he sealed it and handed it to a messenger. "Take this to the King."


	19. Chapter 19

The carriage pulled into a country estate, hidden among vast woodlands, all silver in the moonlight.

As soon as the carriage stopped, hooded figures surrounded the carriage, holding small lanterns in their hands.

Aramis opened the door and bounded it. Then he turned and helped Celeste out. Both of them began whispering hurried orders to the Jesuits that where gathered.

Before the man in the iron mask realized what was happening, his head was set on an anvil and a hammer rose above his head. "No! Please!" he cried.

"What's wrong?" asked Aramis. "We only mean to free you from the mask!"

The man was shaking and suddenly, Athos understood.

"Prison was horrible but it was his home. He's been torn from it by strangers. He's frighten and exhausted. And the mask is his only fimilair thing left. Let him rest in it tonight and we'll remove it tomorrow."

Aramis and Celeste exchanged glances. Their plan was working. Along with replacing the King, Aramis and Celeste had devised a sly plan to relieve Athos of his grief of loosing Raoul. It appeared to be working.

"Excellent, Athos," said Celeste. "You have a keen sense of this man."

Athos glanced at her. "His plight it obvious, isn't it?" He was angry with Aramis's insensitivity as he led the man in the mask toward the house.

Aramis turned to Porthos and opened his mouth, but stopped when he saw he was looking downcast.

"And why are you so glum?" he demanded.

Celeste turned and saw Porthos.

"I expected action. There was no killing, no fighting. I was useless." Porthos turned and shuffled off toward the house.

Aramis looked at Celeste for explanation.

She shrugged.

Aramis sighed and shook his head.

Celeste came over to him and slid her arms around him. She pressed a kiss to the middle of his chest. "He'll live, Aramis."

Aramis wrapped his arms around her. "I know."

"You did it."

"It took your planning as well." Aramis kissed her.

"Was that my reward?" asked Celeste.

Aramis smiled. "I shall give you a far better one tonight."

Athos saw the man in the iron mask to a bedroom.

The eyes behind the slits in mask where darting from side to side. He was frightened, just as Athos had said.

"Are you hungry?"

"Just…water."

Athos poured a cupful from the water pitcher on the bedside table. But when he tried to help the man drink, the water spilled as the cup bumped the mouth hole.

The man took the cup. "This way." He skillfully manipulated the cup until he got a long drink. Then he fell back onto the pillow. He stared at the ceiling for a long moment.

Athos set the cup down and sat in a chair next to the bed

"This place….I once lived in a country house. I had guardians, an old man and woman. And tutors. But no friends. Then when I was sixteen, they came and took me to the prison."

"Who came?" asked Athos.

"A man in black. I never saw his face. He took me to the cell. A blacksmith came and they put me into the mask."

"And you never knew why?" asked Athos.

"I thought….there is something about my face that men don't want to see. Something that makes them cruel. But then I realized they were cruel even when I wearing the mask. I knew there must be some other reason, but I could not think what it was."

"What is your name?" asked Athos.

"The old man and woman called me Phillippe."

Phillippe," said Athos. "Rest now." He stood and moved to the door.

"Thank you…for your kindness."

Athos nodded. He paused for a moment, then left the room and closed the door behind himself.

Celeste was waiting in the hallway. "How is he?"

"He's resting," said Athos. He looked around. The house was quiet. "Where is everyone?"

"In bed. Where you should be as well. Tomorrow will be a long day," said Celeste. She stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek. "Sleep well." She moved down the hall and disappeared into a room.

Aramis turned from the window as Celeste shut the door behind her and disappeared behind the dressing screen. "How is he?"

"Who?"

"Both."

"The prisoner is fine. And Athos is…" Celeste stepped from around the screen, bundled up in a robe. "Athos is Athos." She moved over to him and looked out the window. "I can't help but wonder about D'Artagnan." She sighed heavily. "I can't even bear to think about what I'm doing to him."

Aramis wrapped her in his arms. "Then don't think, my dear."


	20. Chapter 20

D'Artagnan swung the door to Athos's apartment. He lifted the lantern in his hand and filled the room with light. He sighed as he stepped in and shut the door behind himself. He set the lantern on the table. He was alone.

He shouldn't have come here. There where no clues anywhere as to where Athos had disappeared to.

He turned to leave but caught a glimpse of a familiar painting hanging beside the door. He picked up his lantern and moved forward.

It was a portrait of him, Aramis, Athos, and Porthos. The four musketeers, best friends, in their prime. Together they where inseparable.

"My friends…where have you gone?" whispered D'Artagnan. He stared at the portrait for a moment more, then turned and left.

The scroll that the Warden had sealed the day before was now in the hands of the king. He read it and then rolled it back up. He thought for a long moment, then handed the scroll to Claude. "Take this to my mother."

The Queen was in her private rooms, brushing her long thick hair. She took the scroll, opened it, and read it. She gasped. Her eyes filled with pain, grief and guilt. She instantly turned away.

The lady that had handed it her, blinked. "Milady, are you…"

"Please, just go away!" said Anne.

The lady turned and left the room.

D'Artagnan walked slowly down the hallway toward his office. He had come straight there from Athos's place. He looked at the Queen's door and then at the clock on the wall. He then turned to his room and moved to the window. He sat there, waiting, to catch a glimpse of her.


	21. Chapter 21

Next morning, Aramis was digging into a hearty meal while Porthos only stared at his plate. Celeste was standing at the window, staring out. She hadn't bothered to pin her hair up but had left it down. She was dressed in a pink and gray dress.

"See?" said Aramis. "There is plenty of food in the country. But the King keeps it all going to the army instead of…"

The door opened and Athos came in.

Celeste turned. "Where…"

"He's sleeping still," said Athos. He turned to Aramis. "Now see here, Aramis, it's time you told us…"

A voluptuous serving girl leaned over Porthos to spoon food onto his plate. His eyes widened slightly and she flashed him a smile.

Celeste smiled slightly.

"I have no appetite for food, I am wasting away. Say goodbye to Porthos, for he s gone. Even women don't interest me now," he said.

That got even Athos's attention.

The serving girl moved across the room to two other serving girls. They where all three fascinated with Porthos. But their winks and giggles made Porthos even more morose.

"I tell you a secret," said Porthos. "I sleep with three women at once, not because my appetite is so great, but because now it takes three to excite me." He stood and shuffled off.

Aramis sighed, since he had heard the same thing several times before.

Celeste laughed.

Aramis looked at her. "What's funny about that?"

Celeste shook her head as she came over and sat on his knee. She perched there lightly. "You are too hard on poor Porthos, Aramis."

Athos sat down. "Who is he, Aramis?"

"Later."

"Right now!" exclaimed Athos. "We steal a man from a royal prison, we hide in a country chateau among an assortment of saints and sluts such as only you and Celeste could provide and still you tell me nothing!"

"The sluts are here for Porthos and Porthos alone," inserted Celeste. "And the estate is mine, from my mother."

"You seek facts, Athos, when it would be better to seek truth."

"You are not my priest, Aramis!" exclaimed Athos. "You would not be, even if I had one."

"Perhaps you should find one then. And ease your conciseness."

"You are bitter, Athos," said Celeste. "You are torn by grief, not only for Raoul, but for my Uncle D'Artagnan, whom you love, and now treat as an enemy."

"He who is not with us is against us!"

"That's not true!" shouted Celeste, her face red.

"Those are the words of a broken spirit," said Aramis. "My spirit however, is whole. I have trusted D'Artagnan with my deepest secrets and I will never believe he is my enemy."

"Then you are a fool," said Athos. "A fool who has never lost a son."

"Am I a fool, Athos?" asked Celeste softly. "I will never believe any of you are my enemy, even should you kill me."

Aramis looked at Athos.

Athos looked at Celeste for a moment, then turned his glare at Aramis. "What gives you the right to judge me, to play God with the lives of others? Is it because you are so much holier than everyone else!"

"There is that, of course, but mainly it is because I am so much smarter than everyone else."

That brought even a smile to Athos's face.

Celeste laughed. "I give Aramis the right to play God with me anytime."

Suddenly, the air was shattered by Porthos's bloodcurdling scream.

Aramis leapt to his feet, throwing Celeste to the ground. "Porthos!"

Athos picked Celeste up.

Aramis drew his sword and ran out of the room.

"He loves Porthos more than he would every tell anyone," said Athos.

They ran after Aramis.


	22. Chapter 22

Aramis bent over Porthos was who lying beside the outhouse.

"Kidney rocks!" he bellowed.

Aramis helped him stand.

Porthos sighed as the pain lessened. "I am just a fat old fart with nothing to live for anymore. I'm going to hang myself…as soon as I'm sober."

They watched as he went back to the main house.

Aramis looked at Celeste. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She dusted herself off. She giggled. "If you could have seen the look on your face when you thought your dear old Porthos was hurt…"


	23. Chapter 23

Anne was pacing in her room, her hands shaking. Suddenly, she wheeled and ran from her room.

One of her attendants hurried after her. "Milady?"

Anne ran threw the early evening, toward her little chapel in the palace garden. She had no idea what a tragic but romantic sight she made. All dressed in gray, with her long hair streaming out behind her as she ran.

Up in his room, D'Artagnan stood to his feet. He had been waiting to see Anne. But not like this. She was not with her retinue of attendants. But she was running to the chapel.

Anne reached the door and found a few nuns and an old priest praying in the little chapel. She staggered forward to the altar and fell to her knees.

The nuns and priest stood. When they saw the Queen Mother weeping at the altar, they all quietly filed out to leave her into the solitude she obviously wanted.

"Oh God…" wept Anne. "Please…Forgive me…"

"Milady?"

Anne jumped to her feet and whirled. "D'Artagnan!"

D'Artagnan came forward slowly. "What…"

"No!" cried Anne. "Stay back! Stay back!"

He froze.

Anne held her hands out toward him as if warding off a blow.

D'Artagnan was torn inside. He wanted nothing more than to her hold even if it was only for a few precious moments. "Anne…"

It was the way he said her name that caused her resolve to break down. "D'Artagnan!" She burst into tears again and ran to him. She threw herself into his arms.

He crushed her to him.

She raised her face to him. "Kiss me," she whispered. "Kiss me, please!"

D'Artagnan kissed her deeply. These times with her where short but sweet. And he clung to them. "If anyone sees, it could be death…"

"If I don't kiss you, I die anyway," said Anne.

"I can't bear to see you cry," said D'Artagnan. "What's wrong?"

Anne froze. The thoughts of answering that question… "Nothing. Nothing." Slowly, she backed away. "Nothing. I must go now," she said.

And just like that, their moment was gone.

D'Artagnan and Anne moved back to the palace, she walking ahead and him trailing like a proper commoner, several feet behind.

They reached her rooms and D'Artagnan opened the door for her. She glided in and kept her eyes lowered.

"Anne!" said D'Artagnan.

She looked up.

"I know…I know that to love you is treason against France. But not to love you…is treason against my heart."

"Then we will both die traitors, D'Artagnan."


	24. Chapter 24

Louis was exasperated. Michelle was lying on the bed, simply staring at the ceiling. "What is wrong?"

She said nothing.

He tried to kiss her but she turned away.

"What is wrong!"

She burst into tears and began weeping uncontrollably. She buried her face in her hands. "Oh Raoul…Raoul…."

"Listen, my darling….Raoul was a…a good friend. And now he is dead and that is very sad but…" began Louis.

"We'll burn in hell. Both of us," whispered Michelle.

Louis stood. He had had enough of this. "No, my love. You will burn in hell for your sins. But I will not…for I am King. My position is ordained by God." He turned and stalked from the room. He went to his room and paced angrily, too agitated to sleep. He started past the window and stopped dead in his track. He turned and stared out of the window.

There was a man standing in the gardens. Wearing an iron mask.

The shout came from the back of Louis's throat. "D'Artagnan!"

The man in the garden disappeared into the shadows.

D'Artagnan was sitting on his bed, thinking of Anne, when he heard Louis. In an instant, he jumped to his feet, grabbed his sword and ran out of his room. Down the corridor, toward Louis' room. His heart was thumping. If something had happened…

The guards outside the King's room where furious. Once again, Louis had locked his doors from within, something he had been told not to do several times.

D'Artagnan didn't stop, he crashed into the doors.

Louis whirled as the doors exploded inward and D'Artagnan dashed in.

"Out there! Look! Out there!" cried Louis, pointing at the garden.

It was empty.

"I just left the garden," said D'Artagnan. "It was empty. What did you see?"

Louis saw the other musketeers standing behind D'Artagnan. "It…was nothing. A nightmare, nothing more. Go away."

D'Artagnan studied him for a moment and then turned. "Check the garden," he ordered. He glanced back again to see Louis's face. It was full of shame and worry at the same time.

An old Jesuit priest slipped back into the garden chapel where the nuns had returned to pray. He knelt at a back pew and tucked the iron mask deep in his robes.

The young musketeers moving through the garden, glanced in the chapel. And moved on.

The old priest crossed him and bowed his head so no one would see his smile.


	25. Chapter 25

Celeste held one of Phillippe's hands as he was lying his back, his head resting on the anvil. Athos was holding him down and Aramis and Porthos were watching.

A blacksmith was standing over him. He positioned the point of his chisel against the lock of the mask. It took several ringing hammer blows before the lock broke.

Athos let go of him and carefully pried the mask open.

Phillippe was clinging tightly to Celeste's hand. His face was a wretched sight. It was overgrown with a matted tangle of hair and thick bread. He was also had a deathly pallor. He sat up slowly, lifting his head out of the mask.

All four of the musketeers where frozen. Their faces where painted with a mix of recognition and awe.

Slowly Phillippe let go of Celeste's hand.

"Aramis! Athos! Celeste! He looks exactly like…exactly like…" exclaimed Porthos.

Celeste was staring at him.

Aramis smiled slightly. "I will answer all your questions. But first soap, water and a razor."

Celeste, Aramis, and Porthos where all sitting at a table waiting for Phillippe.

Celeste's face was preoccupied. Her hands where folded in front of her and one of Aramis's hands where resting on top of them.

Suddenly the door opened and Athos came in. He turned. "Come on."

Phillippe stepped into the room cleaned up. His face was so identical to that of Louis's that Porthos jumped.

Slowly Phillippe sat next to Celeste and looked around. The look on his face was wary and vulnerable.

"Yes," said Aramis. "Identical." His blue eyes where aflame as he looked at Phillippe. "The greatest secret of life is who we truly are. Now I must give you that secret, which has been kept from you your whole life. It began on the night Louis was born."

"I remember that night," said Porthos. "D'Artagnan was drunk, the only time I've ever seen him that. The three of us were reveling, remember, Athos?"

Athos nodded. "I remember."

Celeste's heart clenched.

"But I was on duty," said Aramis. "I was summoned to the royal apartments. Arrange a carriage, they told me, and wait by the door of the stables. They brought a baby from the back of the palace, into the black carriage I had waiting. They had given the driver instruction about where it was and I was ordered to make the whole journey with the blinds of the carriage drawn. I carried that baby into the countryside, to a chateau, like this one. And there…I left him. I never forgot that night or what I carried."

"I don't understand," said Porthos. "What does this baby to do with…? You carried a baby somewhere, it's unusual, but…"

"Not just a baby, Porthos," said Celeste. "Aramis carried the child of the king."

Athos and Porthos stared at her.

"The child of the king is…" said Porthos. "The King, Louis!"

"No, not Louis," said Celeste.

Porthos looked at Athos. "Athos, do you understand this? He confuses me…"

"I carried the king's child! The queen had had twins that night, and one of them was sent away, in secret!" said Aramis.

"But why?" asked Porthos.

"Because the old king had had a twin as well, and through his whole reign his brother fought him for the throne. Then he had two heirs, not just sons, but twins. So he decided one be put away, as if he never existed. You, Phillippe."

Phillippe stared at him.

"The old king ordered you be educated and well treated, but your identity kept from you and all those around you. On his death bed, he revealed your existence to Louis and your mother. Your mother had been told by her own priest that you had died at birth. Somehow she blamed herself for ever believing it, and she wished to restore you to your birthright. But now, Louis was king. A priest, even a Pope, he could kill without hesitation, but he was afraid to kill you, for his whole claim to power rests on the sancity of royal blood. So he had you hidden in only a way that a monster could devise. I know, for it was I who took you to prison and the Iron Mask," said Aramis slowly. "I was the man in black you remembered. And someday I will ask your forgiveness. But not until we have restored to you what is yours."

All eyes where on Phillippe. "Restored?" he stuttered.

"We will replace Louis with Phillippe, no one but the King himself…and now we know Phillippe even exits," said Celeste. "All we have to do is switch them."

Porthos and Athos looked at Aramis. He nodded.

"How did you know all this?" asked Porthos.

"Aramis told me about a year ago," said Celeste.

"Switch!" exclaimed Athos. "That is your plan? It is ludicrous!"

"Exactly," said Celeste, growing excited. "It's perfectly ludicrous! So perfect!"

"I have it all worked out," said Aramis.

"Physical resemblance is but one small thing!" said Athos. "Louis has an arrogance, a manner…"

"Those can be adopted," said Celeste.

"And people close to him." Athos couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"Do you think I have not considered that?" asked Aramis. "I have a plan and you may rest assured that it is brilliant!"

"It is not just our lives you risk with this plan of yours! It is Phillippe's as well!"

"Yes!" thundered Aramis. "And he has a choice!" he turned to Philippe. "What about it, Phillippe? All that time in prison, all that time you suffered, was it for nothing? You memorized the entire Bible, or so your priest told me. An act is survival, of defiance, of courage! Your years within the mask have given you reserves of strength that others could not imagine. Your home was a dungeon and now you may be a king, if you have the heart to make it so! Do you have the heart?"

Phillippe stood shailky. "I will try." Then he walked slowly from the room.

"You see!" Aramis turned to Athos. "A king."

Athos shot Aramis a glare and followed Phillippe.

The gardens where drenched with sun and bursting with the beauty of a French summer. And that's where Athos found Phillippe.

"The recent hours have been a shock." Athos sat next to him.

"Perhaps not as much you might imagine. When tutors answered every question except those about who I was. When I was imprisoned in a way that no other man had ver been, I knew there was something different about me. But a king…"

"Phillippe, there is something I hope you understand," said Athos. "Terrible cruelty has been used against you. and…you must understand that you did nothing to deserve it."

"There is…wrath…in me. I have learned to hide it. Those years in the cell, I dreamed that freedom would someday just happen, the way the mask happened," said Phillippe. "Now I am free. And with each free breath I feel a growing desire to make someone suffer for all I have lost. Look at this, all this for five years I could not see! What if I become a king…a king no different from my brother?"

"A desire for vengeance…can be a poison," said Athos, thinking of his own desire for vengeance.

"What is its antidote?"

"I suppose it is to remember there are many people who have never been in prisoner, who pass such beauty every day and never see it."

Athos and Phillippe turned.

Celeste was standing there. She held a red rose out to Phillippe.

He took it slowly and looked it for a long moment. Then he looked around at the beauty of the garden.

Athos looked around too. Suddenly he realized Phillippe was no longer looking at the garden, but at him.

"You look so sad. Is it something I have done?"

"It is something I have done," said Athos softly. He glanced at Celeste. She said nothing. "Or did not do."

"What is that?" asked Phillippe.

"I did not share beauty with someone…who is no longer here for me to share beauty with," said Athos softly. And before Phillippe could say anything else, Athos's attitude changed quickly. "We have much to do, we'd best get started. Now suppose you were to walk into the garden, as a king…"


	26. Chapter 26

It was late that night when Celeste, Aramis and Athos sat down to eat. Phillippe had eaten and gone straight to bed.

"More wine!" called Aramis. He looked at Athos, who was sagging in a chair, spent. "How is he?"

"Resting, he's had a long day," said Athos. "Aramis…"

"More wine!" shouted Aramis.

"You must reconsider this plan. Phillippe is like a child. He…"

"You can do it," said Aramis. He reached out and pulled Celeste into his lap and kissed the back of her neck.

She giggled. "Aramis!"

"In a year, maybe two," said Athos slowly. "I could teach him enough to…"

Aramis looked up. "Three days."

Athos gapped at him. "Three days!"

"The King is having a ball, a masquerade ball. It is the perfect opportunity and perhaps our only one. At any time, Phillippe could be discovered and what then? Remember France. Remember the poor. Remember Raoul." Aramis turned. "More wine!" he thundered. "Where are those serving girls?"

The girls where upstairs. In Porthos's room. All three of them.

But at last, Porthos rolled over. "It's no use. My sword is bent. I'm useless." He got out of bed and left the room, naked.

"Phillippe, he's very bright, he's perceptive. But he is in such a turmoil…"

"You grow fond of him," said Aramis. "That's good."

"Don't play God with me, Aramis, I…" Athos stopped when he saw naked Porthos walking across the courtyard.

"Go on," said Aramis.

Celeste turned and followed Athos's gaze. Her eyes widened slightly.

"But…What is Porthos doing?" asked Athos, his own eyes wide.

Aramis turned and glanced out the window. "Going into the barn naked…or so it appears."

Celeste burst out laughing.

Porthos entered the barn and closed the door behind him. He found a thick plow rope and fashioned a noose out of it.

Aramis turned back around. "Now. You were saying."

"But…what is he doing?" asked Athos.

"About to hang himself, I should think."

Porthos threw one end of the rope over the central beam of the barn and tied the other end off. He shoved a milking stood up below the noose. He climbed onto it and fit the noose around his neck.

Aramis turned back to Celeste and kissed her cheek. Then her lips.

Aramis's detachment only aggravated Athos's excitement. "Hang himself!"

Aramis looked up. "He's threatened to do it. It's been building up in him for months."

Celeste leaned in and kissed his lips.

Aramis turned back to her.

"We must stop him!" cried Athos.

Aramis turned. "Come now, Athos, if Porthos is determined to end his life, then he will certainly manage to find the opportunity."

"But…But…" Athos jumped up and ran for the door.

Aramis waved his hand and several hooded Jesuits moved and barred Athos's way.

Porthos's face was grave with drama. "A'dieu, cruel life! Farewell to useless Porthos!"

He stepped off the stool. His weight dropped and the rope snapped taught. The beam snapped like a twig, where it had been sawn nearly in half.

Porthos fell and slammed into the floorboards of the barn, cracking them.

Aramis, Celeste, and Athos heard the crack from where they where sitting.

"I sawed the main beam in half," said Aramis.

Athos gawked at him.

"It was Celeste's idea."

In the barn, the broken floorboards buckled and the barn walls, now deprived of their main support, fell in on each other.

Aramis almost dumped Celeste to the floor again as they jumped up as the whole barn completely collapsed around the unfortunate Porthos.

Athos gave Aramis a dirty look.

Celeste's eyes where wide.

Aramis shrugged. "I'm a genius-not an engineer!"

They ran outside.

The loud commotion drew several others, especially Porthos's three serving girls.

Aramis, Celeste, and Athos stopped in front of the pile that had been the barn. For a moment, the pile lay there, silent. Then it suddenly burst apart, causing Celeste to jump. And Porthos emgered, exploding with anger.

"Aramis!" he roared. "You did this, didn't you! You knew I would try hanging myself and you sawed the beam! Admit it! Admit it, by God! ADMIT IT!" he thundered. His eyes where bulging and he was holding one of the broken barn timbers like a club, ready to bash Aramis's brains out.

Aramis was standing there, looking totally casual. "Well of course I did it, Porthos."

Porthos stood there, blinking.

"You've been moping for months. Now that you're gotten the idea of killing yourself out of the way, you can stop boring me and start being useful to me. Now, get some rest."

"Oh." Porthos dropped the beam.

Aramis pulled his cloak off and threw it Porthos. "And for God's sake, put some clothes on."

Porthos wrapped himself in the cloak. "Well…Well…okay." He started back toward the house.

Suddenly, one of the serving girls who was heading inside, glanced up. She screamed.

Phillippe had been standing in the window, with his mask held over his face, jumped back.

Aramis, with his cold intellectual curiosity, quietly observed the woman's reaction, even as his hooded Jesuits scurried from the shadows to calm her.

"Poor Phillippe," said Celeste.

"The mask is terrifying…especially when unexpected. Do you notice?" asked Aramis.

"All I noticed was that Phillippe feels even more like an animal," said Athos. And then he hurried inside.

Aramis looked at Porthos. "See, Porthos, secrets are hard to keep. We don't have much time."


	27. Chapter 27

Next morning, Athos came downstairs to find no one. He wandered outside and stopped still.

Aramis was giving Celeste a hand into the carriage and jumped in behind her.

Athos ran up. "Where are you going!"

Celeste dimpled a smile at him. "Paris!"

Aramis looked at him. "There is still much to do. We'll be back soon. Be ready."

Porthos was in there as well.

"But Aramis!" cried Athos. "Phillippe can learn in time, but…"

"He can learn to be Phillippe in time. But first he must learn to be Louis and for that he has two more days," said Aramis.

"What you're asking is impossible!"

"I offer you the perfect revolution," said Aramis, exasperated. "A revolution without bloodshed, without any loss of life, even without treason, for he too is the son of the King."

"But…" began Athos.

"You said you'd do anything, Athos, anything to replace this King," said Aramis. "So do it!" He shouted at the driver.

Athos, wide-eyed and alone, watched the carriage roll away. He turned back to the house and saw Phillippe looking out the window, without the mask.

It was night when they reached Paris. Aramis's carriage rattled to a halt. He threw open the doors and bounded out. He lifted Celeste out and looked at Porthos. "Coming?"

"What use am I?"

"We're going someplace dangerous."

"Why didn't you say so?" Porthos stepped out behind him.

"Stay close," said Aramis softly to Celeste and kept a hold on her hand.

They went through the murky darkness of Paris's backstreets.

"It is good to be out on a mission again…we are out on a mission, aren't we?" asked Porthos.

Aramis grunted.

"You're right. Tell Porthos nothing. He needs to know nothing, for he is useless."

Celeste giggled quietly.

Just then a sinister form stepped from the shadows and blocked their way. The form was holding a knife. Another form with a sword rose from a doorway beside them.

Aramis pushed Celeste behind him.

"Your money or life!" snapped the robber.

Aramis had a bored look on his face and Celeste's eyes where brimming with laughter.

Porthos stood there, blinking in surprise.

Then a thrid robber stepped up behind them and cocked a pistol. "Make it quick, old man!"


	28. Chapter 28

"Old? Old!" roared Porthos. "You're all trying to rob us because you think we're old?"

The man with the sword stepped forward to hack Porthos down but Porthos spun and slapped the pistol, making it fire but miss. He kicked the swordsman in the groin, then he smashed his head against the alley wall. He backhanded the gunman hard. The robber with the knife turned and tried to run. Porthos snatched a barrel from the street and hurled it into the fleeing robber's back. He collapsed in a heap.

Celeste's eyes where wide as she watched him. They where wide with awe and admiration.

Porthos grabbed the fallen gunman up by the throat and slammed him, stomach down, across a broken alley cart.

"Come on," said Aramis. He acted as if nothing had happened and led Porthos away, still holding Celeste's hand.

"I have to tell you something," said Porthos. "I love Paris!"


	29. Chapter 29

Suddenly, Aramis found what he had been looking for. It was one of the filthiest brothels in all of Paris.

"Here we are," he said and opened the door. "Celeste, do not let go on my hand for anything."

Sleazy whores where longing around, women at the very bottom of life. They stirred and tried to look more appealing as the two well dressed gentlemen entered.

Aramis kept Celeste behind him.

"Aramis…" stuttered Porthos, glancing at Celeste. "These are…these are whores! How can you bring Celeste…"

"So was Mary Magdalene and our Lord loved her," said Aramis.

"Did she have tits like that?"

Celeste almost choked on laughter.

The man who owned the brothel shuffled over. He was greasy and disgusting under his layers of filth. "What do you want? White? Black? Both?"

"No," said Aramis. "We want you, Father Belles."

The man's eyes blazed with furry and he drew a pistol. "Get out! now! I will kill you where you stand!"

Slowly Aramis dropped to his knees. "Bless me, Father for I have sinned."

The man, the former Father Belles who used to be Anne's priest, shoved his pistol in Aramis's face. "Don't! get out!"

"Father Belles?" whispered Celeste. "Is it you?"

Father Belles had only left as the Queen's priest when Louis was twelve and Celeste had been eleven. She had spent a good deal of her time with Anne, so she knew Father Belles. And knew him well.

Father Belles looked at her. "Celeste D'Artagnan?"

"Yes," she breathed.

Father Belles looked at Aramis.

He continued. "I have sinned. And no other priests' assurance of forgiveness can mean as much as yours. Tell me that I can be forgiven, no matter what I've done." He looked deep into the fallen priest's soul.

Porthos's eyes where bugging out of his head. He was poised to snatch Celeste and run the moment Aramis's head was blown apart. "He's going to kill you, Aramis."

"Then let him kill me, if all my faith is wrong." He looked at Father Belles. "I have come to help you make I right. I have come to take you home."

Father Belles shook convulsively and fell to his knees. He bowed his head and wept.

Aramis's carriage pulled into the monastery and he got out, lifting Celeste out behind him. She had wrapped herself in a black cloak and had the hood thrown up over her face.

The Jesuits came out of the monastery to meet the carriage.

Porthos got out next.

But the appearance of the pimp surprised them and they crossed themselves.

"Father Belles!" they whispered. They all clustered around the prodigal priest and embraced him.

One of the monks turned to Aramis. "You have made a miracle!"

"God makes miracles." Aramis winked at the monk. "You make dinner." As he turned and took Celeste to wisked her off to the dinning room, one of the Jesuits hurried to him.

"The ball has been rescheduled…for tomorrow."

Aramis looked at Celeste. "I have to go."

"I have to stay," she said. "I must see D'Artagnan. I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

Despite the other priests gathered, Aramis gave her a kiss and then turned back to the carriage.

Celeste watched it as it thundered out of the courtyard, then she turned her feet toward the palace.


	30. Chapter 30

Athos and Phillippe looked up as the carriage bearing Aramis and Porthos galloped into the courtyard. Aramis was out immediately.

"Change the horses! Clear out everything! Now!" he shouted.

Athos shook his head as the carriage sped back toward Paris. "Aramis, this will never…"

"Louis is planning a visit to the Vatican, then who knows where after that. If we miss him now, we may not get another chance."

"But," began Athos.

"It presses us but it is good for us too! Louis's whims make him more vulnerable. We are less ready, but so are his guards."

"D'Artagnan, unready?" Porthos snorted.

"At a ball, everyone watches the King!" said Athos.

"But what if something extraordinary happened? Something so unusual that all the attention went to someone else? Someone whose confirmation of Phillippe the King would never be questioned." Aramis looked at them.

"Who?" asked Porthos, skeptically.

"The Queen Mother, Anne." And Aramis began to sketch out his plan.


	31. Chapter 31

Celeste slipped into the palace and down the halls toward her rooms. She stopped outside of D'Artagnan's doors and listened nothing. She peeked into his office. Empty. She sighed and went back the way she had come but this time, she turned into the gardens.

D'Artagnan's eyes popped open. Something had woken him. But what? He sat up and looked around.

Suddenly, he heard it again. Something against his window.

He got out of bed and went over to his window.

Stones! Someone was throwing stones at his window.

He opened it and looked out. "Celeste!"

Celeste slipped into his room and hugged him tightly. "How are you?"

"Well. But where have you been?"

"Did Louis ask after me?" asked Celeste as she removed her cloak and black gloves.

"Yes. I said I had sent you to look for Athos."

"Good. Did he believe you?"

"I think."

Celeste sighed and sat down in a chair. She reached up and pulled the pins from her hair.

"You look terrible," said D'Artagnan sitting on the edge of his bed. "Where have you been?"

She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Anywhere and everywhere you can imagine," she muttered.

"Is Athos…better?"

Celeste looked him. "Yes. He is recovering."

D'Artagnan breathed a sigh. Maybe it was a sigh of relief. Or maybe it was not. "How long can you stay?"

"I've come back for the ball," said Celeste. "And some rest. I'm…tired. very tired."

"Go and get some rest then," said D'Artagnan, rising. He came over to her and tugged her to her feet and kissed her forehead. "And I am glad you're back."

Next morning Celeste watched from her window as teams of servants filed in and out of the palace, carrying food and flowers to decorate the ballroom for that evening. Suddenly, she stood.

Anne and her devote retinue of nuns where moving in single file toward the garden chapel.

Celeste grabbed her cloak and ran from the room. She went around to the back of the chapel and slipped in. "They're coming."


	32. Chapter 32

The nuns knelt to pray at the altar while Anne entered the confessional.

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned," she began.

"So have I," said Father Belles. He slid the partition window between them open.

Anne's eyes widened. "Father Belles!"

"Shh," hissed Celeste.

Anne's eyes went to her and grew even wider. "Celeste?" she whispered. "What…"

"There's not much time," said Celeste.

Anne looked at Belles. "They told me you were dead."

"I was. I see you are still a woman of great faith. And I have come back to ask you if you believe that one lie can poison your whole life…and one truth can put it back together again."

Anne stared into the eyes of the priest, back from hell for a long moment. "I do."

"Good," said Celeste. "Then listen carefully."


	33. Chapter 33

"This is ridiculous," said D'Artagnan as he paced outside of Louis's door.

"What is?" asked Celeste.

"This ball."

The doors opened.

And they went in.

D'Artagnan's face was full concern. "You Majesty. This ball, with an open invitation to all the nobility of Paris…we have no way of checking…"

"You will protect me as you always have, D'Artagnan," said Louis carelessly. His tailors where fitting him into the outfit of a golden peacock as he stood at the window and watched young ladies pour into the castle. He turned and saw Celeste. "Mademoiselle Celeste."

She curtsied. "Your Majesty," she said graciously.

"We are pleased to see you have returned."

"And I am pleased to be back."

Louis looked at her for a long moment. "Will you be attending the ball tonight?"

Celeste favored him with a small smile. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, your majesty."

D'Artagnan breathed a sigh of thanks that she was indeed making an effort.

Louis turned to his advisor. "By the way, Claude, inform Mademoiselle Beaufort that she will be moving from her rooms…"

The doors behind them burst open and they all turned.

"Never mind," said Louis. "It seems we have already told her."

But Michelle's appearance startled them all. It was not the look of someone that had been brushed off. She was harshly different. Her eyes where red from crying and her lips where tight in anger. "Murderer! Murderer!" she cried. She held up her fist, in it, was clutched a letter. "I wrote Fromberege! Under your seal! I wrote as you, demanding to know why he disregarded my order to keep Raoul from danger! He writes back: 'But your majesty! Your last letter ordered me to put him in front of the cannons!'" Michelle hurled the crumpled letter in Louis's face.

Everyone was frozen.

Michelle staggered toward Louis, but fell to her knees, weeping.

Celeste jolted as if she had been smacked. She ran forward to Michelle. "Oh Michelle!" she whispered. She fell to her knees beside the girl and held her close. "Don't cry," she said softly. "Please, don't cry."

D'Artagnan came over. He helped both girls to their feet and turned to guide them from the room. He looked at Louis.

"Hysterical woman," Louis said coolly.

Celeste turned and looked at him.

Louis was stunned by the look of hate that had come over her face.

"Sire, the misuse of the royal seal…" began Claude.

"She'll be gone by tomorrow," said Louis. He turned back to the mirror.

As D'Artagnan, Celeste and Michelle moved down the hall, they passed Anne, coming to the King's door.

Anne's eyes landed on Michelle and she stopped. Her and D'Artagnan exchanged a look.

He respectfully nodded to her but she turned moved past him and into the King's dressing room.

Louis turned in surprise. "Mother…?"

"May I speak to you?" asked Anne. "Alone?"

"I am preparing for a ball!"

"We haven't visited in three years. And we should have privacy."

Louis waved his attendants away in exasperation. "What is it, Mother?"

Anne sat down. "I wish to discuss your brother."

Louis stiffened. "He is dead! By God's choice! There is nothing to discuss."

"First, they told me he had died at birth. Then your Father admitted he was alive, but well cared for, in secret. But the message that told of his death, said he had been a prisoner."

"I am King, Mother! And I do not wish to discuss this with you."

"He was my blood," said Anne. "My son. And I demand to know what happened to him."

Louis sighed. "Why would you ask now? You never asked before!"

"Because I've heard rumors," said Anne.

Louis stopped. "Rumors?"

"In the church."

"You pray too much. Your mind is weak." Avoiding her eyes, Louis turned and picked up a plaster bust of his father and stared at it.

"I had a dream, Louis. And I believe in dreams. They are our souls speaking to us. From that world beyond our eyes. And that son I never saw in daylight, was standing in the moonlight of my dreams. And he wore an iron mask."

There was no sound in the room, except for the plaster bust falling to the floor and shattering.

"It…It doesn't matter now, Mother! He is dead! Dead!"

"Yes. Dead," said Anne coldly. "Two nights ago. The night of my dream." She rose t her feet and glided to the door.

"If…if he was wearing an iron mask in your dream, then how could you know he was your son?" asked Louis with a smile.

Anne turned and looked at him. "Then you did do it, Louis. You did put your brother in an iron mask."

All the blood drained from Louis's face.

Anne walked out of the room and past Louis's waiting tailors.

Louis swallowed. "I have a ball to attend!" he snapped. The tailors rushed in and scurried about, dressing in his gold. Slowly Louis's composure returned. He stared at himself in the golden mirror. He liked what he saw and smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

Night was falling when Aramis's carriage pulled off the road and into the trees.

The musketeers and Phillippe piled out and found a much grander carriage waiting for them. Aramis hurried them inside.

"Whose carriage is this?" asked Phillippe.

"It was mine," said Porthos. "But since you are about to be King, it is yours."

The carriage started off at a swift pace.

"Alright, said Aramis. "We've got to get dressed."

There was a large bundle of elaborate clothes on one side of the carriage.

"Phillippe first," said Aramis.

They began dressing Phillippe in a masquerade costume.

"Remember, Phillippe," said Aramis. "Nobility is born in the heart."

"Hold your goblet with two fingers," said Athos.

"And make love as if you don't care," said Porthos. "The way Kings do. And fart whenever you wish."

Aramis tucked a note into Phillippe's pocket. "Remember, all you have to do get through tonight. Smile and nod a lot and of you get stuck, just wave and announce, 'Continue.' In the morning, you will hand this note to D'Artagnan, pardoning Athos and instructing that he, Aramis and Porthos be brought to the palace as your advisors. And all will be well."

"What about Celeste?" asked Phillippe. "Will I see her?"

"Yes," said Aramis. "She will be at the ball. Stay close to her. If she's not close by, order D'Artagnan to find her and bring her to you."

"Will she know…"

"She will," said Aramis.

Phillippe nodded nervously.

Aramis grabbed more clothes and handed them out. "Now the rest of us."


	35. Chapter 35

Celeste was pacing in her room. She was already dressed for the ball. She wore a magnificent gown of blue, white, silver and black. Her little mask was tied delicately on her face with thin thread. It was black and blue and had little white feathers at the corners.

She was praying that the plan would go through.

The magnificent masquerade ball was in full swirl. The dazzling light of the chandeliers bounced off the gilt ceiling and sparkling jewels of the swirling dancers.

Louis was dancing and laughing with any number of young ladies and D'Artagnan stood off to the side of the ballroom, ever watchful, ever remote.

Celeste came over to him. "D'Artagnan, you needn't have such a fierce look on your face."

D'Artagnan gave a half smile. "I can hardly wait for this night to be over."

Celeste sighed as she looked around. "Me neither."

A large man came over and bowed to Celeste. "Mademoiselle, may I have the honor?"

Celeste dipped a curtsey. "Certainly, sir." She looked at D'Artagnan with raised eyebrows.

He smiled as he watched her disappear into the swirl of dancers.


	36. Chapter 36

"You look ravishing tonight."

Celeste gasped and looked up. "Aramis!" she whispered. "You all are already here?"

"Yes. And I have one more instruction for you."

"What?"

"If anything, anything at all, should go wrong…stay with D'Artagnan."

"But…"

"Stay with D'Artagnan!" said Aramis firmly. "You will be a much better help to us if you're with him instead of with us."

"How will I find you again?"

"If something goes wrong, we'll go to the chapel beneath the monastery."

"Alright."

Aramis twirled Celeste around and behind a pillar.

A large woman was standing there. She lifted her mask.

"Porthos!" exclaimed Celeste.

"Here." Aramis handed Porthos a replica of the mask that Phillippe had once wore.

"D'Artagnan watches everything. We have to be lucky," said Porthos.

"We will make our own luck tonight…if Phillippe holds up."

"Where is he?" asked Celeste.

Aramis and Celeste peered across the ballroom.

"There," said Aramis.

Celeste saw them instantly. Athos and Phillippe where mixing among those stand along the walls. They where using thin sticks to hold their masks over their faces.

"Stay calm," said Athos. "You're doing fine."

Phillippe stopped walking and he stared, for the first time in his life, at his twin brother, Louis. "My brother…"

"Is a pig."

Athos and Phillippe whirled.

"Celeste!" Phillippe gripped her hands. "I am so glad to see you."

"Come, let me so how well Athos taught you to dance." Celeste tugged Phillippe out onto the floor.

Louis was dancing the minuet, prancing about as if he were the center of the universe. Suddenly he turned and stopped stock still.

Aramis swirled by and lifted his outer mask and revealed his iron mask. Then he was gone in the swirl of the dancers.

Celeste and Phillippe swept by and saw him.

"He knew," said Phillippe softly. "He knew what they did to me."

The young girl Louis was dancing with looked at him. "Sire?"

Louis looked at her. "Continue." He continued dancing, but his eyes darted around the ballroom. His eyes drifted up the balcony and he stopped again.

Porthos was up there and he lifted his outer mask and showed his iron mask. Then he turned and was gone.

"There! do you see it?"

The girl looked at Louis. :"See what, your majesty?" She looked around but saw nothing strange. She turned her eyes back to the King but they where skeptical.

D'Artagnan saw Louis's reaction and looked around. He was just as baffled as the rest of the crowd when the King turned and staggered out of the ballroom. "Your majesty…?"

"Tired…" muttered Louis. "Must lie down."

The music stopped as Louis hurried away.

"Carry on, everyone," said D'Artagnan.

The music began again and the dancing went on.

Athos appeared by Celeste's side. "Go."

Celeste turned and hurried toward D'Artagnan.

Athos drew Phillippe away from the ballroom, into a side corridor. Porthos came waddleing down the stairs that led to the balcony and met Aramis.

"Quick, to the passages."

D'Artagnan caught up with Louis just as he was entering the doors to his apartments.

"Your majesty, is there anything…"

Louis shut the doors in D'Artagnan's face and D'Artagnan heard the sound of a lock turning.

"D'Artagnan?"

He turned.

Celeste was standing there. "What happened?"

Louis fell on his bed and pressed his hands to his head.

The three musketeers and Phillippe moved quietly up a stairway and to the door of a room.

Phillippe looked around and whispered, "The room of the King's favorite mistress?"

"She will be at the ball," said Aramis. He silently led the others through the room, to the secret passage and to the portal into the King's bedroom.

Louis was lying on the bed when suddenly his eyes popped open.

Aramis, Athos and Porthos where standing over him.

Louis started to sit up.

"It's Judgement Day," said Aramis and slammed his fist into Louis's face.

Instantly Louis lost consciousness.


	37. Chapter 37

"I have no idea," said D'Artagnan. He began pacing as he waited.

Celeste kept her eyes on the doors.

When Louis regained consciousness, he gasped.

Phillippe was standing in front of him.

Aramis, Porthos and Athos bowed to him. "Your majesty."

Louis was tied up and in Phillippe's clothes. "What…"

"Don't look so shocked, Phillippe. Come, you're going back to prison."

"Phillippe!" exclaimed Louis. "Why do you call me…" Suddenly, understand dawned on him.

Porthos shoved a rag into his mouth.

Aramis tip toed across the room and opened the door a crack.

Celeste saw the door open. She turned to D'Artagnan. "I guess I'll return to the ball."

D'Artagnan turned to her, his back to the door.

The door shut.

"Of course," said D'Artagnan. "Go and enjoy your night."

Celeste disappeared. But instead of returning to the ballroom, she lifted her skirts and ran down the hallway. She knocked on Anne's door.

Anne herself opened the door.

"It's time."

Aramis returned to the others. "D'Artagnan guards the hallway. You must go back the way we came."

Athos put his hands on Phillippe's shoulders. "Now, your majesty, it is time."

Aramis and Porthos bowed.

Phillippe looked exactly like Louis but his mouth was dry and he swallowed hard as he followed Athos up the hidden stairs.

"Celeste will be there," said Athos. He stopped. "Alright." He adjusted Phillippe's outfit one last time. "You know the way."

"Phillippe nodded.

"You have your note?"

Phillippe nodded. Suddenly he hugged Athos and then without a backward glance, opened the door and walked down the hallway.

Athos stood and watched him go. "You have the heart of a king," he said softly. Then he shut the door behind him.

Phillippe stood in the doorway of the ballroom.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

He froze, for what seemed like an eternity, but what was really a few seconds. Slowly he waved his hand. "Continue."

The music struck back up and the dancing resumed.

Slowly Phillippe moved through the crowd and sat down on his throne. he had made it this far. He looked around. Where was Celeste? He spotted a musketeer and waved him over. "Go and find D'Artagnan for me."

"Captain?"

D'Artagnan turned. "Yes?"

"The King wants you."

D'Artagnan blinked at him. "King?"

The soldier nodded. "Yes. In the ballroom."

D'Artagnan glanced at the doors. "But…" his words trailed off. The secret passages. He sighed as he went back to the ballroom and came over to the King. "Your Majesty?"

"Where is Mademoiselle Celeste?"

"I'm…not sure."

"Find her and tell her I wish to see her."

"Celeste?"

Celeste was standing in a dim hallway, looking out the window. She turned. "Yes, D'Artagnan?"

"Louis wants you."

Celeste sighed. "Very well." She gathered her skirts in her hands and swept past D'Artagnan into the ballroom.

D'Artagnan stared after her. She had never gone to see Louis without an argument. What in the world… his thoughts trailed off and he followed his niece.

Celeste swept a deep curtsey in front of the throne. "Sire."

The King nodded and rose. He held out his hand to her.

Wordlessly she took it and he swept her across the floor.

"I made it," he said softly.

Celeste was carefully to keep her face an emotionless mask but her eyes glowed. "I am so proud of you, Phillippe," she said softly. "Or as I should say, Your Majesty."

"No," said Phillippe. "I am always Phillippe to you."

Suddenly, Celeste stopped. She was staring at something behind him.

Phillippe turned.

Michelle was standing a few feet away. Her eyes where glassy and riveted on him. She was wearing the gown that Louis had given her on her first night there, but one shoulder strap was dangling sloppily. Her lips and cheeks where roughed brightly and her hair was messed. It took only one glance to see that she was drunk. She staggered toward him and made an elaborate curtsy, which she amazingly kept without falling over.

"My gracious noble lord…" she slurred.

Phillippe's heart was pounding as he looked around for help.

"Michelle," whispered Celeste.

The advisors saw her and quickly began moving. One ordered the dance to continue and Claude looked for D'Artagnan.

"How are you…Michelle?" Phillippe asked slowly, unsure of what was happening.

Michelle glared him as she wove unsteadily on her feet. "How should I be? I came to give this back to you!" She began tearing her dress off.

Claude, who didn't see D'Artagnan standing in the smaller doorway, grabbed a couple of younger musketeers and they grabbed her. But Michelle began fighting back. She slapped and clawed at the musketeers. One of them grabbed her from behind, his arm to her throat.

"Stop!" shouted Phillippe. "You're hurting her!"


	38. Chapter 38

D'Artagnan's eyes narrowed as he stared with his mouth open slightly at the King.

Phillippe looked into Michelle's eyes. "However I have wronged you, I will make amends. Whatever the cost," he said softly. He half turned to Celeste. "Help her."

But everyone that had heard what had come out of his mouth, was staring at him, frozen. But Celeste was frozen with happiness. This was how a king should be.

"Now!" snapped Phillippe, slipping back into his act of Louis.

Celeste jumped slightly. She came forward and guided Michelle away.

Phillippe had realized his blunder by now, but he was past carrying. No one should ever treat a lady like that.

Suddenly, the music stopped. Everyone was staring at the main doorway.

Anne was standing there. She had never looked so beautiful. She was wearing a bright gown, which she had not done in years. Her hair was shinning and had little strings of jewels woven into it. Everyone stared as she slowly approached the King.

Phillippe felt his heart jump. His mother.

She stopped in front of him and dipped a low curtsy, bowing her head.

He took her hand and raised it to his lips.

Everyone glanced at each other. They couldn't believe it! The moment struck them as beautiful and they applauded loudly.

Phillippe sat back down and had a chair brought for his mother and she sat next to him. He waved for the dancing to continue.


	39. Chapter 39

In the King's bedroom, the three musketeers where finishing up. They had Louis gagged and tied up. His eyes where flashing with anger.

"Don't worry, your majesty," said Athos. "We have a prison for you, where you can rest peacefully."

Porthos tossed Louis over his shoulder and they disappeared into the passages.

"What just happened?" asked D'Artagnan.

"I have no idea," said Celeste as she handed Michelle over to the maids. She turned and seemed to by studying the King and his mother. "How long has it been since Anne ever attended a ball?"

"Years," said D'Artagnan, watching them closely. He glanced at Celeste but her pretty face was puzzled.

Anne leaned forward. "I retire now. Wait two waltzes, then retire to your room and spend the night in safety. We have much to talk about, and we have the rest of our lives to do it."

"Good night, mother."

"Good night, my son," said Anne. She rose to her feet and glided down the steps.

Celeste stepped backed into the ballroom, her eyes on the King as she wove her way through the crowd toward him.

He nodded when he saw her and beckoned her.

D'Artagnan turned and hurried to the other doorway. He stared at Anne, with undying love in his eyes. "Anne! You look…" Suddenly, he remembered himself and bowed deeply. "My Queen."

"D'Artagnan." Anne took his hand, not caring who saw.

"I have never seen a sight more beautiful than you, tonight."

"We have much to talk about," said Anne. "Tomorrow." She squeezed his hand and let go and moved toward her room.

D'Artagnan turned and went back into the ballroom.

"Stand here with me," said Phillippe. "Please."

Celeste did as he asked. But she kept her face schooled into a cold mask.

D'Artagnan studied her. She didn't look like she liked being where she was. His eyes went to the King. He was baffled but his eyes narrowed.

Phillippe watched as D'Artagnan stared at him for a long moment, then called more guards and gave them some quick instructions. The guards turned and hurried away. "Oh no," he said softly.

Celeste had seen what was happening. Her heart began pounding. It looked like their game could be up. She would have to be on her best acting act. "Listen to me, Phillippe. You may not understand what could happen next. But go along with anything I do. Please, understand. I'm not betraying you."

Phillippe had no time to ask any questions.

D'Artagnan moved through the crowd and bowed at the King. He looked at him carefully and saw nothing unusual. He glanced at Celeste.

Phillippe looked at D'Artagnan, keeping his face cold. "Yes, D'Artagnan?"

"Sire, we have an emergency, of security. I must ask you to accompany me."

"The ball," said Phillippe. "I cannot leave right now."

Celeste's heart was skipping beats. She saw what D'Artagnan was doing and felt like screaming at him. Shaking him. Didn't he see? Did he understand?

"I must insist, Sire," said D'Artagnan.

Phillippe stood and followed D'Artagnan. Celeste hurried after them.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"I have no idea," muttered D'Artagnan. "But something just did."


	40. Chapter 40

Aramis, Athos and Porthos hurried through the secret passages to the foundations of the palace, into a drainage channel that led to the river. They dumped Louis into a waiting boat and hopped in themselves. They rowed quickly toward the archway that was the exit to the river.

But suddenly, the steel grate of the archway slammed down just before they reached it. Blades pointed at them from every angle of the darkness. A lantern rose up and its wick was turned up and there stood D'Artagnan.

His brown eyes where intense but his face was full of agony. "My friends."

They could only see D'Artagnan. They all looked at each other, in the small circle of light.

"Only we four, the most trusted Musketeers knew about the passages to the river, meant to keep the King safe…Your majesty."

Phillippe stepped out of the darkness with Celeste behind him. His eyes where full of shame and failure as he glanced at Athos. But he still held on. "Yes?" he snapped. "Why do you bring me here, D'Artagnan?"

Porthos stared at him. "Look…it's the King."

"Then who is that lying beside you?" snapped D'Artagnan.

Porthos turned and looked at Louis. He started, as if surprised by the presence of the man that was tied and gagged beside him. "Wh…Where did he come from?"

Athos grabbed D'Artagnan's arm.

Aramis's eyes went to Celeste.

She bit her lip.

He gave the slightest of slight shakes of his head.

"If you ever loved me," said Athos. "If you ever loved honor, or anything else, then stand now, and let it happen."

"I cannot, Athos," said D'Artagnan. "As dearly as I love you, I cannot." He bent and drew his dagger and cut Louis's ropes and jerked the gag from his mouth.

Suddenly Aramis whirled and backhands Louis, knocking him flat on his back in the boat and pointed at him. "This man is an imposter. We caught him trying to impersonate the King, and were just getting rid of him."

Louis struggled to sit up. "D'Artagnan, arrest them all! Celeste! Arrest them!"

"Shut up!" snapped Aramis and slapped him again. He looked at D'Artagnan and plead with his eyes alone, for D'Artagnan to accept their ruse.

Celeste's heart broke in that moment for so many. For Aramis, Athos and Porthos and what they where trying to do. For Phillippe. And for D'Artagnan. For she could see he was dying inside.

"Before I came here, I insisted the King come with me. The real Louis would never have let me insist."

There was spilt second of silence at the three musketeers realized the ruse was up. Suddenly, they sprang into action. Athos swung at one of the swordsmen with his oar. Porthos seized the guard who had grabbed hold of their boat and flung him back into his other two comrades. Aramis bent and grabbed Louis by his hair. He jerked his head back and placed his dagger at his throat.

"Pull them back, D'Artagnan." His voice was calm. Deadly calm. At this point, he was ready to slit Louis's throat and not give another thought to it.

"No!" cried Celeste.

"You can't do it," said D'Artagnan.

Aramis glanced at Celeste. Then back at D'Artagnan. "Pull them back!" He looked at Celeste again.

"Don't do it, Aramis," she said. "You'll have blood on your hands."

D'Artagnan hesitated.

"Aramis, you cannot spill royal blood," said Celeste. "Please."

"Pull them back," said Aramis. His eyes where cold as blue ice.

"Everyone back," said D'Artagnan.

"Phillippe, get into the boat," said Aramis.

Phillippe glanced at Celeste. She was staring at Aramis. "Aramis," she whispered. She looked at Louis and the knife in his hands.

"Into the boat! Now!" said Aramis.

Phillippe got into the boat.

"Open the gate," said Aramis.

D'Artagnan looked at him for a long moment.

Celeste's eyes filled with tears.

D'Artagnan nodded at his men and they opened the iron gate.

The boat slid toward the opening.

Suddenly, Louis forced Aramis's hand. "You will not shed royal blood!" He kicked at the boat and struggled to stand. The boat tipped wildly.

"No!" screamed Celeste. "Aramis, the knife!"

Aramis jerked his hand back and drew the dagger away from Louis's throat to keep from killing him just as Celeste screamed.

D'Artagnan jumped forward and grabbed at Louis. He caught one of his arms. "Celeste!"

Celeste grabbed one of Louis's arms and pulled with all her might. Tears began falling from her eyes.

Louis clamped his hand around her wrist and held on. As soon as he hit the stone floor, he shoved Celeste away.

She fell backwards, almost cracking her head on the stone floor.

D'Artagnan reached for her and lifted her. "Are you alright?"

She couldn't answer for crying.

Louis grabbed Phillippe.

The boat was in the grip of the current now. The musketeers couldn't stop it. Athos grabbed Phillippe's legs and tried to hold on. But the current was too strong.

The other younger musketeers where holding onto Phillippe.

Phillippe's legs slipped out of Athos's grasp and the boat shot downriver.


	41. Chapter 41

Celeste's tears came faster and she stepped away from D'Artagnan's arms.

Louis stood to his feet. He looked at her for a long moment.

Celeste helped Phillippe stand. And he met his brother's eyes.

At the sight of him, Louis whirled and stormed off.

Celeste, D'Artagnan and Phillippe followed.

Louis banged into his room. "I was told this imposter was dead!"

D'Artagnan stared at him. "You knew you had a double?"

"He is my brother!"


	42. Chapter 42

D'Artagnan froze. All the color drained from his face.

Celeste looked at him. She turned and slipped out of the room. She ran down the halls and burst into Anne's room.

Anne was sitting by the window, her head leaning against the glass. She whirled. "What…"

"They caught him. Louis has him!" Celeste turned and ran from the room.

Anne stared at the spot where she had been a moment ago. She was frozen with shock. But her mind was screaming one word. "No!"

Celeste slipped back into the room.

Louis turned and looked at Phillippe. He was enraged by the sight of his brother, standing there, dressed his royal robes. He jumped forward and began ripping the garments from Phillippe.

Celeste shoved her Uncle. "Stop them!"

D'Artagnan forced himself between Louis and Phillippe, his face pale. Oh God, what had he done? Finally, he got them apart and stared at the two of them. "I thought…I thought he was but…an imposter who resembled…"

"My twin," said Louis. "That fact kept him alive. Until now."

The doors burst open. "No!" Anne ran into the room. She hurried to the space between her sons and hugged Phillippe tightly.

Phillippe looked at her and slowly his arms went around her.

She turned and tried to hug Louis. "Louis, please!"

"My guards are useless!" shouted Louis, stepping back. "Take her from me!"

The younger musketeers slowly moved forward and reluctantly took her arms and pulled her back.

"Let her go!" cried Celeste.

The guards instantly let her go.

Louis glared at them but turned on his mother. "What had you to do with this, Mother?"

"He is your brother!"

"He is nothing now!" Louis grabbed a sword from the scabbard of one of the younger musketeers.

D'Artagnan stepped in between him and Phillippe. "Your majesty…this man before you…He is royal blood, the same as you. To spill it is the one thing even you cannot do. It is against the laws of God and of France." He was desperate. To keep that young man alive…

"Get out of my way!" hissed Louis.

Anne clung to Celeste's arm. And Celeste clung to her as well.

"Not once have I ever asked anything for myself," said D'Artagnan desperately. "I ask now. Forgive this man…your brother."

"Forgive!"

"Aramis, Porthos and Athos too. I know what they have done was a threat against you…and yet that threat has been removed, with no harm coming to your Majesty. If their passions were in error, their spirits have ever been noble. Forgive them."

"They have plotted against me! Me! The embodiment of God's will!" shouted Louis.

D'Artagnan fell to his knees.

Celeste turned away and buried her head in Anne's shoulder. She began to sob.

"Your Majesty…everyday of your life, I have watched over you. No angel could have stood a more faithful vigil. I have bled for you! And I have prayed, every day, to see you become greater than your office, better than the law. Show me now what my faith and blood has purchased. Show mercy."

The words cut to the heart of every person in that room. Anne, Celeste, Phillippe and the younger musketeers. But Louis's eyes where cold as he spoke. "You would take the side of traitors?"

"Please, may I speak?" Phillippe stepped forward. "I beg that you kill me. I release you, before Almighty God from any claim of sin in taking my life. In fact, I will pray that God reward you for your mercy to do it. But do not, I beg you, return me to the prison where I have lived so long."

"No!" wailed Anne and she would have fallen to her knees if Celeste hadn't grabbed her.

Phillippe's words made Louis pause for a long moment. Then he smiled and stared into Phillippe's eyes. "D'Artagnan, you and Celeste will hunt down Aramis, Porthos and Athos, and bring me their heads." He turned and looked at D'Artagnan. "Or I will have both of yours and Celeste's." He glanced at Celeste. "And Celeste's will be taken right in front of you, D'Artagnan. So help me God." He turned to Philippe. "And as for you, Phillippe, back to the prison you shall go. And into the mask you hate."

"No, Louis!" cried Anne. "Please, no!"

"Louis, don't do this," warned Celeste. She knew now without a shadow of a doubt what King she served. And she would give her life to see him on the throne. No matter how high the cost.

"Wear it until you love it!" screamed Louis. "And then die in it!"

Anne screamed.

Louis waved at the guards.

They stepped forward and took Anne from Celeste and drew her from the room as gently as they could.

Celeste stared at Louis, something unreadable in her eyes.

D'Artagnan sagged on his knees before the King he had served so faithfully since he had been born.

Celeste swallowed and raised her chin as she held Louis's gaze. She stepped forward and touched her Uncle's shoulder.

He didn't move.

She knelt. "Come, D'Artagnan," she said softly.

Slowly he stood and left the room without a backward glance.


	43. Chapter 43

Celeste paced the length of her Uncle's room as D'Artagnan sat on his bed and dropped his face in his hands. "What have I done?" he said softly.

Celeste said nothing but her mind was racing. Louis would have to keep Phillippe in the prison for at least tonight before he could hide him again. They had tonight and maybe tonight alone to get him out one more time. But they had to be careful. She had to go and find Aramis, Athos and Porthos. But they where wanted men. That put an even bigger problem in whatever plan they would have but they where the only ones she could get to help. Aramis had said they would go to the secret chapel if anything went wrong. She could get there. But she had to have a plan before she went. If Louis had her followed…she would know it.

"What have done?" said D'Artagnan again.

"You may have just destroyed any chance of happiness and peace for France."


	44. Chapter 44

D'Artagnan groaned. "My friends…"

"Are wanted men."

D'Artagnan looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Celeste didn't even look at him. "I'm not even going to try and answer that."

Suddenly, they both heard the sound of a scream. It was short and muffled..

D'Artagnan's head came up sharply.

Celeste turned. "That was a woman."

D'Artagnan's heart stopped. Anne! He stood.

The door burst open and Louis rushed in. He was already rattled by the night's events and he seemed to have forgotten that he had just turned Celeste against him and had given D'Artagnan orders to hunt down his best friends. His eyes where wide. "What was that sound! Did you hear it? It came from Michelle's room!"

Celeste went pale. She knocked Louis aside and ran out of the room. She burst into Louis's rooms and ran through them. "Michelle?" she called as she ran.

D'Artagnan was only steps behind her.

Celeste jerked back the hidden passage and ran up the stairs to Michelle's apartment. She entered it but it was empty. "Michelle?"

D'Artagnan stepped in. "What…"

Celeste's eyes landed on the window. It was open. She moved toward it.

D'Artagnan was looking at the bed and around when Celeste screamed. He whirled. He bounded over to the window and gasped. He grabbed Celeste and turned her away.

She pressed her face into his chest and screamed again. This time out of anger, fright and sadness.

D'Artagnan pressed her face into his chest to muffle the sound. "Shh," he said softly. With one hand he reached out and closed the windows.

Louis was pacing when D'Artagnan and Celeste reappeared. He had heard Celeste's first scream and almost come out of his skin.

Celeste, who had been pale before, looked like death. She glared at him, her blue eyes almost black with anger.

"Where is she?" asked Louis. "Where's Michelle?"

Celeste looked at him for a long moment. She moved forward until she was inches from his face. Then she stepped around him and went to the window. She opened it.

Louis came over. Then he leapt back in horror.

Michelle was dangling there, her eyes open wide with horror. But she was dead. She had hanged herself with the very golden bunting from her bed as her noose.

Louis slammed the windows shut and leaned against them. "Get rid of it!"


	45. Chapter 45

Anne was tormented but she was pacing. She knew Celeste and D'Artagnan would be there soon. But what would Celeste be able to do now? What would D'Artagnan say? Anne stopped. What would D'Artagnan say?

There was a knock at her door and she turned.

The old nun opened the door and let D'Artagnan and Celeste in. Then she left them alone. The two musketeers where dressed in their uniforms and had their hats in their hands.

D'Artagnan came forward and took Anne's hands. He looked deep in her eyes.

Celeste stood behind him.

"There were two. Not one. But two," said D'Artagnan.

"I couldn't tell you," whispered Anne. "You had enough to carry."

"I wanted to tell you, D'Artagnan," said Celeste. "I wanted to tell Aramis. I wanted him to understand."

D'Artagnan looked at her. "You knew?"

Celeste nodded. "Anne told me. And a week later, Aramis told me about Phillippe. I was torn. And then at that meeting…when they questioned your loyalty to him, I wanted to tell them so badly. They would have understood, if you had just told them!"

D'Artagnan turned back to Anne. "I want you to know that I love you, Anne. I want you to remember that and go on. As strong as you are now. No matter what happens." Then he kissed her. At last he let her go.

Celeste was already standing by the door.

D'Artagnan moved toward her. But he stopped and looked at Anne one more time.

There here tears in her eyes. "D'Artagnan…?"

The look he gave her was full of love. But then he turned back and left the room.

"What are you gong to do?" asked Celeste.

"First," said D'Artagnan. "You are going to go and meet Aramis, Athos and Porthos where you designated."

Celeste stopped. "What…"

D'Artagnan raised his hand. "I know you played a part in this. A large part. Now, here's what you must do…"

Phillippe's head was covered with a burlap bag as he was dragged through the twisting stairways of the Bastille.

Suddenly, he was tossed in a cell and the hood was removed.

A blacksmith moved into his line of vision. In his hands was a new iron mask.

Phillippe's eyes filled with fresh horror. "No! please! No!"

The guard held him still as the blacksmith paced the mask over his face and sealed it with a small padlock. There was only one kept to the padlock and it was a golden key that one of the guards slid onto a fine golden chain. They gave the chain to Andre.


	46. Chapter 46

A hooded and cloaked figure slipped through the shadowy streets of Paris and into the courtyard of the monastery.

Jesuits swarmed from the shadows. The figure stopped and talked with several of them. they nodded and disappeared.

The figure waited a few moments and then disappeared inside.


	47. Chapter 47

Andre handed the key to Louis.

Louis hung it around his neck. "Where's D'Artagnan?"

"Out directing the search for the traitors."

"When he returns, watch him. When he leaves again, you tell me."

"Yes, Your majesty."


	48. Chapter 48

Along the back wall of the Notre Dame Cathedral, three forms scurried through the darkness. They ducked into a niche of the wall as a patrol of Musketeers galloped by.

Once they where gone from sight, Aramis unlocked a door in the cathedral wall and they hurried inside. Aramis expertly wove his way through the catacombs passages and into the chapel. They fell, gasping onto the floor.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Aramis angrily.

"We can't stay here," said Athos. "That traitor D'Artagnan knows about this place."

"D'Artagnan may not betray us," said Aramis.

Athos snorted.

Aramis gave him a look. "He's your best friend."

"He was. Once. Long ago," said Athos. "We must go."

"Can we eat before we go?" asked Porthos. "All this excitement's given me an appetite."

"There's food in that cupboard," said Aramis, recovered. He sat up and sighed.

Porthos hauled himself to his feet. "We must get word to Celeste."

The name exploded inside Aramis's head. "Celeste!" He stood quickly. In the back of his mind, he wondered why she had shouted at him not to kill Louis? But it was in the back of his mind. "Yes. We must get to Celeste somehow."

"But how?" asked Athos. "She'll be in the palace, trying to pacify Louis, or Anne, or D'Artagnan. Or even all three at once."

"I'll go get her if I have to," said Aramis. "I'll not leave without her."

"Who says she'll come?" asked Athos.

Aramis glared at him. "Why wouldn't she?"

"She begged for Louis's life, Aramis," said Athos. "Are you forgetting that?"

"I swore I wouldn't question anything she did," said Aramis. "And I will not. Whatever she did, she did with good reason. And she was right. If I had killed Louis, we probably wouldn't be standing here."

Porthos turned up the wick of lantern and gasped.

The other two turned.

There was a note stuck to cupboard with a silver dagger.

"A note," said Porthos. "Pinned with a dagger, like the old days." He pulled the dagger out and read the note. "Phillippe has been removed to the Bastille, to the lower dungeon. At midnight tonight I will order the guard changed and I will delay the replacements for ten minutes. That should give you enough time. Never have I needed more to say: One for all, all for one. D'Artagnan" He looked up. "He gave us the pass." He held up a note written in D'Artagnan's firm hand and sighed in his own royal seal.

"He's trying to trap us," said Athos instantly.

"He seeks redemption," said Aramis. "If we did get Phillippe out and someone mentioned that pass to Louis, he would know that D'Artagnan helped us get out."

"You are a fool!" exploded Athos.

"Ah, Athos, but he is right."


	49. Chapter 49

They all whirled.

A hood figure was sitting quietly back in the shadows. It stood and removed its hood.

"Celeste!" Aramis grabbed her and held her close. "How I prayed you where alright."

Celeste closed her eyes briefly. "Your prayers where heard." At last she stepped back. "You're wrong Athos, about D'Artagnan. And I hope that soon, very soon, his loyalty will be made clear."

"I am certain of D'Artagnan," said Aramis. "What he did tonight was what he told us all along he would do- be faithful to the King."

"What has changed?" asked Athos, looking at Celeste.

Celeste was quiet for a moment. "Much. Perhaps he serves a different King now."

"What choice do we have?" asked Porthos. "If Phillippe is in the Bastille, then to the Bastille we go."

"You are tight," said Athos. "But it is a trap."

"So what?" asked Porthos. "I'd rather die covered in blood, than old man lying on my bed."

Celeste smiled. "You hearten me, Porthos."

"Then to the Bastille we go," said Aramis.

Celeste removed her cloak and revealed her musketeer uniform. She picked up her hat with the long blue feather and put it on her head.

"To the Bastille," said Athos. "And death."

Anne slipped out of her rooms and through the shadows of the garden and into her small chapel.

Father Belles was there, talking to a black figure.

Anne stopped.

They turned and looked at her.

The figure instantly drew his sword.

Father Belles stopped him. "It's the Queen Mother."

The sword slowly lowered.

Anne stared at the figure. "You are a Jesuit, are you not?"

"I am." The man's voice was low and husky.

"He comes with news," said Father Belles.

"Mademoiselle Celeste D'Artagnan has sent me here."

Anne clasped her hands together. "Is she alright?"

"She goes to Bastille to rescue the King."

"Does she go alone?"

"No. Our leader, Aramis, and Athos and Porthos will go with her."

Tears filled Anne's eyes. "But she cannot hope to even get through the gates."

"She will get through the gates and much farther. Her Uncle, the noble D'Artagnan, has lent his aide." The man bowed slightly. "All for one and one for all." Then he was gone.


	50. Chapter 50

The very stone walls of the Bastille seemed to ooze evil.

Aramis, Porthos and Celeste stood outside the main entrance. Athos was slumped in between Aramis and Porthos, looking like a beaten captive.

The view port of the door opened.

"Open up!" said Porthos. "We have a prisoner."

The port shut, the bolts rattled and the door heaved open.

Celeste handed the guard the note from D'Artagnan.

"Take him down to level three. The Captain will see to the documents."

They dragged Athos into one of the shadowy portals surrounding the courtyard, with Celest trailing behind. Athos tossed off his cloak and put his hat on.

"It worked!" exclaimed Porthos.

Celeste rolled her eyes as she straightened her hat, pulling it lower over her face. "It's a prison, you idiot! They don't expect anyone to try getting in! The problems will come when we want out!"


	51. Chapter 51

Suddenly the bells rang.

"Midnight!" Aramis turned to them. "We have ten minuets!"

They pressed on, going deeper and deeper into the Bastille.

Anne had returned from the chapel and was pacing in her room. At last she stepped out through some double doors, into the garden. She stopped still.

At the other end of the garden, was D'Artagnan on horseback, waiting. His horse pranced slightly, his hot breath making a rolling steam.

Their eyes met and their gazes held for a long moment.

He had a single red rose in his hand. He raised the rose to his lips and then, never taking his eyes from hers, he leaned down and placed the rose on the stone bench. He rose and held her gaze for a moment more. Then he turned his horse and disappeared.

Tears streamed from Anne's eyes as she ran through the garden. She grabbed the rose and held it like a lifeline. She watched until she could no longer see him. And she prayed to God like she had never prayed before. That she would see him again.

D'Artagnan rode away quickly, never seeing Andre watching him from the shadows. His mind was focused on his destination. The Bastille!

Not long after he passed, the great gates of the palace swung open slowly and a whole platoon of young musketeers rode out. In their midst was Louis.

The three musketeers and Celeste hurried down a flight of stairs, through a corridor and down another stairway.

Suddenly, they came upon a jailer.

"Hey!"

Porthos clubbed him heavily over the back of the head with his fist.

The man fell like a stone.

Celeste grabbed his ring of keys and they hurried on.


	52. Chapter 52

Phillippe was lying on the floor, starring at the ceiling, when he heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Phillippe?" whispered Celeste. "Phillippe, wake up!" she hissed through the bars as she struggled to turn the key in rusty lock.

He sat up.

She dimpled a smile at him. "Ready?"

He bounded to his feet and came to the bars. "You I knew you'd come."

Celeste finally got the key to turn. "You didn't think I'd leave my King in a prison as foul as the Bastille, did you?"

The doors swung open and he came out.

"How did you…"

"No time for that now," said Celeste. She dropped the keys into the cell next to his, on the chest of a thin, wretched prisoner.

The man sat up and stared at the ring of keys in his hands. He looked up at them.

Aramis made the sign of the cross.

"Go with God," said Celeste.

"May God bless you," quavered the man. "For surely you are an angel."

Celeste smiled slightly. "An angel from hell perhaps." She grabbed Phillippe's wrist and pulled. "Let's go."

They hurried back the way they had come. Back up the stairs, through a corridor, and they where halfway up the second flight of stairs, when they stopped. They turned and hurried back down them.

"Someone's coming," whispered Aramis.

They dove into either side of the corridor and drew their swords.

Suddenly a man stepped into the corridor. And found four swords at his throat.


	53. Chapter 53

Celeste instantly raised hers. "D'Artagnan!"

D'Artagnan wasn't even the least surprise. "The way is blocked. The Captain of the Bastille has turned back from the mission I sent him on and is in the courtyard with a party of men."

Aramis and Porthos raised their swords as well but Athos kept his right where it was. "He lies," he said. "He is here to trap us!"

Celeste's sword flashed up and she knocked Athos's sword aside. "Do not threaten my Uncle," she said firmly.

D'Artagnan looked at Athos. "I came to see you safely out. Check for yourself."

Athos stared at him, his eyes hard.

"Do you really think I would try and get my own niece killed?" snapped D'Artagnan, coming swiftly to the end of his rope. He knew they had only a matter of minuets before the halls and corridors of the Bastille would be swarming with guards.

Porthos climbed the stairs to check.

D'Artagnan looked at Phillippe, still in the mask. "All you have suffered, I would gladly have borne myself to keep it from you."

Phillippe stared at him.

Athos spit on the ground and Celeste raised her hand as if to backhand him but stopped. "Do not start, Athos," she said warningly.

Porthos came barreling down the stairway. "D'Artagnan is right! The courtyard is filling with soldiers!"

"This way," said D'Artagnan. He started quickly down a side corridor.

Celeste, Phillippe, Aramis and Porthos followed without hesitation. Athos heisted, then followed.

"Where are we going?" asked Celeste softly.

"To the side courtyard door," said D'Artagnan.

"But…"

D'Artagnan raised his hand, silencing her. "It's the least I can do, after the things and mistakes I have made tonight."

"I cannot…"

"No more." D'Artagnan looked at her, his brown eyes full of loyalty. "Get as far away from here as you, Celeste."

"I cannot leave you."

"You must." D'Artagnan led them around another corner, into a long, narrow corridor. At the end of it, was a massive door. They reached it and D'Artagnan produced a set of keys marked with the royal seal of the Musketeers. He began unlocking the three padlocks that secured the door.

"Once you are through, don't stop till you reach the river."

"They will know you helped us, if we go this way," said Aramis.

"That doesn't matter now." D'Artagnan glanced at Celeste, his eyes full of his love for her, and swung the door open. "Go."

They stepped out but stopped.

Louis and his platoon where just coming into the courtyard.

"There!" shouted Louis. "Stop them!"

Celeste gasped. She grabbed Phillippe's arm.

Phillippe stared at his brother for a spilt second and then pushed Celeste behind him.

"Betrayed!" cried Athos. He glared at D'Artagnan and drew his sword.

"Celeste!" shouted Aramis. "Get back!"

Celeste froze behind Phillippe.

The young musketeers with Louis, jumped down from their horses.

D'Artagnan reached out and grabbed Phillippe and Celeste and jerked them back inside. The other three jumped back as well and Celeste slammed the door. D'Artagnan quickly relocked it.

"Back the way we came!" cried Aramis. He grabbed Celeste's arm and ran.

"Phillippe!" she cried and turned her head.

"I'm coming." He ran behind her. "Go!"

D'Artagnan grabbed her other arm and shoved her to make her go faster. He turned and looked back at the door they had just locked. He prayed with all his might that none of Louis's musketeers had the keys he had.

They raced back up the corridor and turned the corner. They had come to another inner door and jerked it open.

The soldiers from the Bastille were coming at them.

Aramis jerked Celeste back. "Back!"

Celeste was sick and tired of being drug here, jerked there. She jerked her arm free. She drew her pistol and aimed it at the soldiers and fired.

They stopped, surprised that a young and beautiful girl like her would even have a pistol.

They retreated and Porthos slammed the door. Like all the doors in the Bastille, it was made from heavy wood and Porthos sealed it with a huge iron bar. But now there was no where else for them to run.

For the first time in her life, Celeste felt a tinge of fear. But she slapped it away and quickly reloaded her pistol.

"Trapped," said Athos.

At the far end of the narrow corridor, Louis's musketeers where working on the door.

"Well," said D'Artagnan. "Let's see if we still remember what we learned." He looked at Celeste and his heart sank. He reached out and touched her cheek. He couldn't say anything but only sighed.

Celeste managed a smile. She stood on tip toe and kissed her Uncle's cheek, for what may be the last time. She took off her hat and her thick black hair, contained in one thick braid, spilled down her back. She tossed the hat aside. "Let's see if you taught me well enough, D'Artagnan." She stepped into the corridor and raised her pistol.

They stood shoulder to shoulder, Celeste in between D'Artagnan and Aramis. And Athos next to D'Artagnan and Porthos on the other side of Aramis, all with their pistols drawn. They had formed a wall between Louis's men and Phillippe.

The door bust open and Louis's men poured in.

"Charge them!" shouted Louis.

The young musketeers charged down the narrow corridor.

The pistols fired and five men fell, wounded. Then swords where drawn and the four veteran musketeers and Celeste fought. The battle in cramped confines of the corridor was bloody and fierce. The young attackers could only get a few men into the fight at a time and the few who came before the famous Musketeers and Celeste where instantly cut down.

Celeste kept her face hard but she did not kill one man. She wounded several but couldn't bring herself to kill the musketeers she had spent so much of her time with.

Louis's men began to retreat.

Louis was furious. He jumped at Andre, who was dragging a wounded comrade back from the fight. "Cowards!" he shouted. "Twenty run from four and a girl?"

"The corridor nullifies out number," said Andre. "And no one has the stomach to fight the Captain and Celeste."

Louis's face filled with disgust. "D'Artagnan!" he called. "Celeste?"

His voice echoed down the hallway and around the corner where the four musketeers, Celeste and Phillippe where standing.

D'Artagnan and Celeste looked at each other.

"I am not angry with the two of you," said Louis. "I knew you would lead me to them and so you have done. Both of you, lay down your swords and I will not punish you. And I will give your friends a swift execution, if you surrender. Now!"

His words bounced off the hallway and echoed in their ears.

Celeste smiled slightly. "What a generous offer," she mummered.

D'Artagnan stood there, holding his sword and looking at his friends and niece.

Aramis looked at Celeste. "You must accept…"

"No," said Celeste. "I will not."

Aramis looked at D'Artagnan. "D'Artagnan. You cannot let her die here."

"He lets me do nothing,'" said Celeste. "I chose to stay here with you, Aramis. Not matter the ending." Then she looked at Phillippe and smiled brilliantly. "This is the end that I would chose above all. To die for my King."

Aramis looked at D'Artagnan. "Will you not at least accept his offer? For we are dead anyway."

"He is right, D'Artagnan," said Porthos.

Athos said nothing. But when D'Artagnan looked at him, he lowered his eyes. He was ashamed for ever having doubt D'Artagnan's loyalty and friendship. "D'Artagnan," he said softly. "I can think of no better honor than to die side by side with my best friend." He looked up and his eyes where full of tears. "Can you ever forgive me?"

D'Artagnan smiled. "There is nothing to forgive, Athos. Nothing."

"Wait."

All eyes went to Phillippe, wretched looking in his mask.

"Bargin me to Louis," said Phillippe. "For all your lives. You have done your best. Let me go, and all of your find peace." He looked at Celeste. "You, who gave me peace in a lifetime of war, cannot die because me."

Celeste smiled. She raised her bloody sword and saluted him. "As I said before, what better honor for me, than to die for my true king?"

Phillippe looked at D'Artagnan.

"No," said D'Artagnan. "Even if I could give up my friends…" His eyes bore in Phillippe's. "I could never give up my son."


	54. Chapter 54

His words hit the other three musketeers like a bombshell. Understand exploded over them and it all made sense. D'Artagnan's undying loyalty to Louis, his dogged hope that he could somehow influence him to goodness. And Celeste's words in the chapel beneath the monastery.

Celeste breathed a sigh of relief. He had indeed told them.

Aramis looked at her. "You know. All along."

"All along," said Celeste. "And I tried to tell you…"

"I never had any idea you existed," said D'Artagnan to Phillippe. "Until they found you. And in all that time, I never had a moments pride as a Father…until now."

Phillippe stared at him. Then suddenly, he stepped forward and hugged D'Artagnan. Surprised D'Artagnan stood there, stunned. But slowly he returned the embrace.

Athos was staring at him. "Your son?"

D'Artagnan nodded. "Louis and Phillippe…are my sons."

Athos's face was pale. He looked at Aramis. "I have sinned!"

Aramis raised an eyebrow. "Now is hardly the time for a confession, Athos."

"I asked him…to go against his son!" cried Athos.

D'Artagnan looked at his blade for a long moment. "And now I go against one of them…willingly," he said softly.

Suddenly, from the iron barred door, there was a powerful pounding.

Celeste jumped slightly.

The Bastille soldiers where trying to break it down.

"Time is running out," she said. "What are we going to do?"

Aramis peeked around the corner and down the corridor to the other door where Louis and his guards where. The musketeers riffles bristled like spikes. Aramis turned back. "D'Artagnan, those are young Musketeers down there. They have been weaned on our legends. They revere us and it is our advantage. Why don't we charge them?"

D'Artagnan looked at his son and niece. "But…"

Aramis looked at Celeste. "And half of them are in love with Celeste anyway. They wouldn't; be able to bear killing her. It's our only hope."

"I trained those men myself. They will stand and fight. But if we are to die, let it be in this way." He looked at Celeste. "My only sorrow is that you have to die."

Celeste smiled slightly. She raised her sword and pointed it to the ground. "Again I say, what better way to die?"

D'Artagnan smiled and touched his sword to the tip of hers. Aramis, Porthos and Athos all did the same.

Celeste looked at Phillippe.

He bent and picked up a fallen sword and touched it to theirs.

"All for one," said D'Artagnan.

"And one for all," finished Celeste.

Then they turned and charged around the corner.


	55. Chapter 55

The musketeers at the other end of the corridor, froze in surprise.

Andre stared in awe at the dashing musketeers, beautiful Celeste and Phillippe as they charged down the hallway, their swords raised. "Magnificent valor," he whispered. "Magnificent!"

"Shoot them," said Louis. "Shoot them!"

But none of the soldiers could. They stared in awe at the musketeers. Their fingers slid away from the triggers.

Louis grabbed a musket and fired.

With the first explosion of gunfire, the other musketeers turned their heads, closed their eyes and fired. Within seconds, the corridor was filled with thick gray smoke. No one could see anything. Then everything fell quiet.

Slowly the musketeers stood shakily. None of them could believe what they had just done. Muskets clattered to the floor from shaking hands.


	56. Chapter 56

Slowly, through the smoke, figures began to appear. It was D'Artagnan who appeared first. There where two holes in his cape but other than that, he was alive. His blade was leveled at the guards. Athos and Porthos where behind him. They too where unharmed. Aramis appeared next. There was a bullet graze on his left knee and he was limping but he still stood, his blade raised. Then came Phillippe, unscathed. And last of all, came Celeste. She had been the most fortunate. A bullet had grazed her temple and blood tricked down the side of her face, but her eyes where clear. She raised to blade and pointed it straight at Louis. Her hands was shaking slightly but she stood firm.

The musketeers stared at them, as did Louis.

Suddenly, Andre stepped forward. He drew his sword and saluted him with it. His men followed his example, saluting and bowing to the extraordinary courage of these men they had grown up wanting to follow. And the young lady that held all their hearts.

Louis froze.

D'Artagnan looked at Phillippe. He breathed a sigh of relief to see he was unharmed. He turned back to Louis.

Louis stepped forward and grabbed Andre's dagger in one smooth move. He came forward slowly. Then he whirled and leapt at Phillippe.

"No!" cried D'Artagnan. He threw himself between his sons, hurling Louis backwards and knocking Phillippe aside. Louis's knife sank high on D'Artagnan's shoulder.


	57. Chapter 57

"No!" screamed Celeste. her sword fell from her hands. Her eyes where wide with horror.

D'Artagnan's face jolted and he fell.

Athos and Aramis caught him before he fell to the floor and gently lowered him to the cold floor. Celeste knelt and took his head in her lap. Blood was gushing from his shoulder, top what seemed to her, to be an alarming rate.

"D'Artagnan!" she cried.

Phillippe stared at her. And his Father.

The knife was still in Louis' hand. Blood dripped from the end of it. Even he seemed stunned at what he had done.

"D'Artagnan!" wailed Celeste. Her tears fell on his face.

Everyone was staring at Louis. The older musketeers, the young ones…and Phillippe.

Phillippe's eyes where blazing. "You!" he hissed. "Vicious…evil…!" He leapt at Louis, knocking the dagger out of his hand and gripping his throat. They crashed to ground and Phillippe pinned Louis down, strangling him.

"Phillippe! No…Don't…He is your brother," gasped out D'Artagnan.

Celeste clamped her hand over his wound. The blood oozed slowly between her fingers.

Slowly Phillippe let go of Louis. Louis fell back, choking and gasping.

Andre was staring at him. "Brother?"

Phillippe hurried over to Celeste's side.

Both Celeste and Athos where drenched in D'Artagnan's blood.

Celeste looked at Athos. "Is he dying?"

"I don't know," said Athos.

Aramis felt for a pulse. "His pulse is strong," he said softly. "He may live yet."

But neither Celeste nor Phillippe heard this.

"All this time…" said Phillippe brokenly. "I was a lost secret. But you were hiding all your loyalty, all your love. You were the Man in the Iron Mask."

Aramis quickly pulled several long rags from his pocket. "Stop the bleeding," he said softly.

Athos grabbed them. He pushed them between Celeste's hands and pressed them firmly into place. "D'Artagnan…"

But D'Artagnan passed out.

Horror filled Philippe and Celeste's eyes.

"No!" cried Celeste. "D'Artagnan!"

Aramis grabbed her and drug her from D'Artagnan. He held her close. "Shh, my darling. He's not dead."

"D'Artagnan!" Celeste starred at him.

Athos and Porthos were clustered around him.

Celeste clasped her bloody hands together. "Oh D'Artagnan."

Aramis shook her gently. "Celeste, listen to me. He's not dead. Not yet. We may be able to save him."

Phillippe stood and moved back, still watching his unconciness father with worried eyes.

Suddenly, Celeste's eyes flickered to Louis. She bent and picked up her sword in a hand that was drenched in her Uncle's blood. She moved over to him and pointed the blade right at his chest. "I should kill you where you lay!" she hissed. Her eyes burned with hatred. "So help me God…if he dies, I will kill you. and nothing, nothing in this world, would stop me."

Andre's blade joined hers. His mild brown eyes where wrathful. "All my life, all I ever wanted…was to become like him." He motioned at D'Artagnan.

Phillippe came over to them.

Louis relaxed slightly. He was sure that Phillippe would order them away. Instead, Phillippe bent and ripped the key from Louis's neck.

"Get this off me," he ordered.

Aramis came over and unlocked the mask.

Phillippe pushed his long brown hair away from his face. Then he looked down at Louis. "You will suffer for all the pain you have caused." He looked at Celeste. "If you wish to kill him, go ahead."


	58. Chapter 58

Andre removed his blade and stepped back.

Athos and Porthos had succeeded in getting the bleeding to stop.

Louis's face went pale. He looked at Celeste.

Celeste's face was cold and she stepped forward pressing the blade. But then she stopped. "I should kill you, where you lay. I should skewer you through like the dog you are. For what you've done. To the people of Paris. To Raoul. To Michelle. To Athos. To Phillippe. To your Mother. And to D'Artagnan."

"We got the bleeding to stop," said Porthos. "He will most likely live, Celeste."

Celeste stood there for a long moment. Then she raised her blade and stepped back. "Those words… just saved your life."


	59. Chapter 59

The Bastille Soldiers broke through the massive door. They poured in and stopped suddenly.

The King with his guards and Aramis, Athos, Porthos came around the corner. The three musketeers where holding their prisoner, in the iron mask.

Andre smiled. "We have recaptured the prisoner."

"No! No!" shouted Louis from inside the mask. "I am your…"

Athos brought his knee slamming into his chest, knocking his wind out in a heavy breath.

The King turned to the captain of the Bastille. "You will put this madman where no one can hear his insanity. Let him be fed by a deaf mute, but feed him well. And let him have a long life…within the Iron Mask."

The Captain bowed and then his eyes slid to the three musketeers. "And them?"

"They are my loyal servants and most trusted advisors," said Phillippe with a smile. "Now, take him away."

Andre hauled Louis off screaming and disappeared deep within the Bastille.

Louis turned. "Now, go and fetch a stretcher and a carriage. Send words ahead to the palace and have my physicians ready. D'Artagnan is wounded and he must be seen to."

Aramis went back around the corner and found Celeste, sitting on the cold floor, with D'Artagnan's head in her lap. She was stroking his hair and rocking back and forth slowly. Her face was pale.

"Celeste?"

She didn't move and respond.

Aramis knelt next to her. "Celeste?"

"The floor…It's cold." She looked up. "Will he live, Aramis?"

"We will pray to God that he will," said Aramis gently.

Musketeers hurried in, carrying a stretcher.

Aramis gently pulled Celeste back as they carefully lifted D'Artagnan and set him on the stretcher. Then they bore him out and set him in a carriage.

Phillippe, from now on to be called Louis, came down the hall. "We must go."

Aramis, Porthos and Athos whisked Celeste out and into the carriage with D'Artagnan.

Louis swung up onto his horse and followed the carriage back to the palace.

"Anne."

Anne whirled. "Celeste!" She gasped when she saw the girl standing in the doorway, drenched in blood. "What…Who's…Are…"

"What happened?" asked Celeste. "I can barely remember. Who's blood am I covered in? D'Artagnan's."

All the color drained form Anne's face and the rose D'Artagnan had given her, fell from her hands. "Where is he?" she whispered.

"With the doctors. Louis wants you."

Anne looked at her. "Louis? Or Phillippe?"

Celeste managed a small smile. "Louis."

Louis was pacing outside the doors.

Aramis, who had had his knee seen to, was sitting and simply staring at nothing. Porthos and Athos where pacing.

"Louis!"

Louis turned. "Mother!" He caught her as she threw herself into his arms.

"Oh Louis! Will he live?"

"We pray to God that he will."


	60. Chapter 60

It was an hour later when Celeste reappeared. She had changed out of her blood stained uniform and washed the blood from her face and hands. She was dressed in a black silk dress and her hair was left down.

Aramis stood when she appeared into the doorway. He came over to her slowly.

She looked at him. "Have they said anything?"

"Nothing."

"How long has it been?"

"Only about an hour," said Aramis gently.

"What if he…"

"Don't even think about that," said Aramis. He led her over and set her down in his chair.

She folded her hands in her lap and simply looked at the doors.

Anne came over to her. "Celeste?"

Celeste didn't take her eyes from the doors. Her face was pale.

Anne knelt next to her chair. "Celeste?"

Celeste looked at her. Her eyes filled with tears. "There was so much blood, Anne," she whispered brokenly.

Anne took her hand and held it tightly. "Celeste, if you give up hope, I don't know what I shall do."

The doors opened and the doctor came out. He quietly shut the doors behind himself and then he turned and faced them.

Anne slowly let go of Celeste's hand and stood.

Celeste looked at him and rose slowly to her feet. "Does he live?"

The doctor looked at her. He came over to her and smiled. "Yes. He lives. And he is well."

Celeste almost fell to the floor with relief.

Aramis caught her and kept her from falling.

"He'll be a bit weak from blood loss and his arm may be stiff for about a month," said the doctor. "But other than that, he's fine. He's resting now."

"Can I go to him?" asked Celeste.

The kindly doctor smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Celeste hurried into the room.

Louis started to go but noticed his mother. She was leaving the room. "Mother?"

Anne turned.

"Where are you going?"

"To offer my thanks to God."

Celeste fell to her knees next to the bed. "D'Artagnan," she whispered. She buried her face in her hands and began to weep with relief. She took D'Artagnan's hand and cried as though her heart would break.

"Celeste, you mustn't cry," said Louis gently. He knelt next to her and put his arm around her.

"Yes, you mustn't cry."


	61. Chapter 61

Louis and Celeste's heads came with a snap.

D'Artagnan smiled faintly at them. "I'm far from dead." His fingers curled slightly around Celeste's hand.

"D'Artagnan!" Celeste burst into a fresh bout of weeping.

"Father!" exclaimed Louis.

The doors burst open and Aramis, Athos and Porthos flooded in.

"D'Artagnan!" bellowed Porthos. "How good it does my old heart to see you!"

"Where's…"

"In prison," said Louis. "But you mustn't…"

"Where's Anne?"

"She went to pray," said Porthos. "Can you imagine praying at a time like this?"

Aramis sighed. "Porthos, it's at times like these that you are supposed to pray the most!"

"Why!" exclaimed Porthos. "That is like stopping right in the middle of making love to pray! Ridiculous!"

D'Artagnan smiled faintly. "Even though the world where ending, Porthos would have only one thing on his mind."

"If the world where ending, D'Artagnan, I would be right in the middle of a fight. And make no mistake about it," said Porthos.

"D'Artagnan!" Anne ran into the room. She pressed her face to his chest and cried.

Celeste let go of D'Artagnan's hand and stood. Tears sparkled in the corners of her blue eyes.

Slowly D'Artagnan's hand raised and he touched the top of Anne's head. "There, there, Anne, I'm alive and well."

"Though you won't be for long with her on your chest," muttered Porthos.

Anne sat up, laughing through her tears. She perched on the side of the bed, clinging to D'Artagnan's hand as though she would never let go.

Aramis hugged Celeste to him. "There you are, my dear, I told you he would be alright."

"D'Artagnan, you quite ruined my uniform," said Celeste, drying her eyes.

"Yes," said Aramis dryly. "Imagine your impertance, bleeding all over it like you did!"

"I'm sorry, Celeste," said D'Artagnan. "Next time, I'll be sure and bleed somewhere else."

"Don't you dare!" exclaimed Anne. "You mustn't bleed anymore. I won't have it!"

just then the doors opened and the doctor stepped in. "I'm afraid I must insist that you leave Sir D'Artagnan to get some rest."

Celeste let go of Aramis and came over to her Uncle. She bent and kissed his forehead gently and for a brief moment, she leaned her cheek again his forehead. Then she rose and went to the door. She turned. "Rest well, D'Artagnan. France is safe."

**The End**


End file.
